Jungle Fury: Flight of the Phoenix
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Twenty year old, Desiree Oliver will have one final adventure in her quest to become the Head Sensai of the Fire Ninja Academy, she must trained with her animal spirit at the Pài Zhuǎa temple, but when an Ancient evil is released; she must accept her role as one of the Chosen Ones to defeat the evil Dai Shi and his minions.
1. Ch 1 Welcome to the Jungle pt 1

DarkPriestess66: I don't own Power Rangers only Desiree and Aya, and Kreel, and Angelica if she shows , I know I'm not finished with Operation Overdrive but i couldn't resist.

_We are the vision in your dreams. We do not exist, yet we have been here since the beginning. We are Pài Zhuǎ- the Order of the Claw. _

A twenty year old woman knelt in a mediation position, she was doing this because of long standing training of her ninja status. She was at the Pai Zhuǎ temple and had been since she graduated Reefside High School except for the brief vacation for the reunion and to help her sister's team Operation Overdrive.

Through orders of Sensai Hikari of the Fire Ninja Academy, the young woman had to go through more training but as luck would have it she didn't need to learn hand to hand combat, and she already knew that so she passed that part of this training and weapons work too. She just needed to figure out how to channel her animal spirit and was that a challenge for the Sensais...Masters. She had to stop thinking in ninja terms.

:_This is so boring._: Desiree complained to Aya through their telepathic bond.

:_Don't I know it,_: Aya replies as she nuzzles against her daughter's hair. :_I'm so tired, I'm not as young as I used to be._:

Desiree opened her eyes to look at Aya, who was older then she appeared to be. Her once bright feathers were dull, but her eyes held so much if she chosen to recite everything that has happen through the years, all the pain, struggles, and battles lost or won. From Lothor then Mesogog to being called back into action just this past year. But Desiree knew as did her brother Tommy she couldn't escape the Power for long, she has helped create new morphers, she only stayed to ensure the new guardians were chosen then she would leave and claim her title as Head Sensai of the Fire Ninja Academy.

_We train only the best, both physically and mentally, swearing them to secrecy, all masters of their skills, never knowing their true purpose… until now. _

Desiree scanned the row of students who looked younger then herself, '_I feel like I must ancient._'

The Fire ninja watched as a blonde girl about seventeen open her eyes, '_Now why do I feel like she hates silence as much as I do?_'

Several older men wearing robes of various colors walk past standards made of red cloth, bearing the claw emblem in gold

"Theo. What is going on?" the blonde girl asks curiosly

Desiree had to press her lips together to keep from smiling as Theo gives Lily an annoyed look "Lily,

no talking."

"Lighten up. We've been sitting here since last night!" Lily exclaims

"Just try and enjoy the silence." Theo replies

"I hate silence." Lily retorts

Desiree stood up and stretched out her arms and legs, "Well if you would shut it, you will get your answer,"

Lily blinked and blushed, "Sorry."

Desiree sidestep as Master Mao came up, she quickly bowed to him like a ninja would arms at her sides and waist lowered before standing straight.

Aya came winging in from the roof of the building were she was perched and landed on Desiree's shoulder. :_Time for the real test to begin,_:

"Stiff… Hey, Theo, did my butt get up with me?" Theo rolls his eyes "I can't tell. I'm numb." Lily states, she and the others then face forward and bow. Master Mao, steps forward.

"You are the six finalists. I'm looking for three." Master Mao explains "And to help choose is someone you all know very little about."

"That would be me," Desiree finishes, "I'm going to be watching you and if i like what i see then I shall tell Sen...Master Mao,"

Desiree saw that Lily and a long-haired young man both look excited and expectant, Theo tense. Master Mao claps his hands. The students are then seen facing off against each other, bowing to one another before striking fighting poses. Theo fights an unnamed young woman with reddish-brown hair, Lily fights an unnamed man with brown hair, and the young man with brown hair bows to and faces off against another young man, who has short brown hair and a goatee.

Master Mao looks over at Desiree, who nods as she watched the students "Begin!"

The six spar with one another. Lily easily defends herself and fights back against her opponent, using blocks, dodges, roundhouse kicks, swift punches, and flips. Suddenly, Lily is surrounded by yellow energy as she fights- and a ghostly yellow Cheetah flies out of her body and knocks her opponent to the ground. Meanwhile, Theo is also doing very well against his opponent, including using her attempt to grab him to flip her over. He dispatches her with an elbow to her shoulder/chest area before he is surrounded by swirling blue energy, and a blue Jaguar spirit sends his opponent rolling. While this happens, Jarrod is dodging and blocking all of his opponent's moves, then striking back, sending his opponent to the ground. He gives a very evil-looking smile, and his opponent holds his hands up, signaling surrender; however, Jarrod is not done. Purple energy surrounds his body, and he sends forth a black lion spirit to finish off his rival. As Master Mao calls their names, we see that Lily and Theo have been checking to see if the others are OK, but Jarrod shows no such kindness to the young man whom he defeated.

Desiree shook her head at Jarrod but knew he was good. She whispered her choices to Master Mao.

"Jarrod. Lily. Theo. Join us in the Great Hall this evening." Master Mao.

All three bow to him, Lily and Theo looking extremely pleased with themselves. The yellow-robed man strikes the gong again. Lily and Theo meet up and clasp hands.

Desiree left with Master Mao, her anger was igniting without her sister to calm her down she was likely to go back and throttle Jarrod, for his lack of compassion and honor.

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" Mao asks

"You know how to get straight to the point, Master." Desiree replies. "I think Jarrod is lacking compassion and honor."

"Where's my towel? Cub! Go get me a towel! _Move it!" _ Jarrod orders

As this happens, Master Mao and Desiree watches the scene as they walk away, and another student with dirty-blonde hair stops what he is doing.

Jarrod looks at the cub "That's a direct order from a senior student!" He scowls before he contemptuously flips the basket of towels over in front of the scared "cub". The dirty-blonde boy then runs up behind Jarrod, offering him another. "Here's a towel!"

Jarrod turns to him, glaring, and takes it. Desiree knew this boy his name is Casey, he looks away for a moment before facing Jarrod.

"Look… I don't want any problems." Casey states

"Too bad." Jarrod replies, He shoves Casey, who falls to the ground, landing on his backside. Theo, who has been shaking hands with his sparring partner, notices, his face falling. Master Mao and Desiree pauses, worried. Casey, looking a little scared, glares at Jarrod.

Jarrodasksmockingly "Oh! Is little cub gonna do something?"

Casey grits his teeth and suddenly begins to roar, Desiree's eyes widen in surprise as an image of a tiger's face appears over Casey's face several times. Some sort of strange energy emanates from him and sends Jarrod flying backward. Casey, shocked, looks helplessly at his hands.

"What did I just do?" Casey asks confused

Master Mao's eyes dart back and forth between the two as Jarrod picks himself up, furious.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" Caseyapolozies

Desiree was about to step up and stop them, when Master Mao claps his hands, forestalling any more words or actions from either one. Jarrod stands up straight and bows.

"Have you changed your mind on Jarrod?" Master Mao asks that afternoon.

"Yes, I choose Casey instead, he maybe a cub but he has heart and courage," Desiree replies taking a sip of her afternoon tea ever since she came here, the two would come together in Master Mao's room and had tea. Desiree stood up and bowed, "Thank you for the tea,"

"You're welcome." Master Mao replies watching Desiree as she left, "If you only realize you are the fourth guardian,"

Desiree was looking for Casey to bring him to the great hall, she wasn't watching where she was going when she ran into someone. She looked up as she had fallen on the ground there was a young man holding his hand out to her,

"Sorry i wasn't watching were i was going" he apologized,

"Me neither, Aren't you Asher?" Desiree asks. "I've seen you around" then she noticed a backpack on his back.

"Not for long, Master Mao has a quest for me," Asher replies, "You're from Reefside right?"

"More or less," Desiree replies. "So where are you going?"

Asher shrugs "Wherever the wind takes me."

Desiree thought this was strange but she couldn't help but think of Cam, who was now the Head Sensai of the Wind Academy, since his father retired, "Try Blue Bay Harbor."

Asher nods and leaves.

Desiree spotted Casey, "Casey!" she called as she started jogging up to him. "I was sent by Master Mao to show you to the Great Hall."

"Thanks," Casey replies, "Aren't you The Desiree Oliver?"

"I was, what you a fan of mine?" Desiree teases,

"No, my sisters are." Casey replies.

At the great Hall, Casey, Lily and Theo all sit on benches, Casey slightly apart from the other two. Desiree leads against a pillar waiting, she didn't know why she was asked to wait outside with them.

"Why are we here? Where's Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?" Theo asks

Lily looks over at Casey, who blankly stares back, smiling a little. "Why do you always have to know what's going on? You have control issues."

Desiree kept her face impassive as she watched the teens banter. "I wasn't like this when i was a teenager,"

"You're not that much older then us," Theo replies. "Besides what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to learn how to work with my phoenix spirit." Desiree replies as she reaches up to pet Aya's crest feathers, who was dozing on her shoulder.

Master Mao then emerges from a door to Casey's left, and all three stand and respectfully bow to him.

"Follow me." Master Mao orders, not meeting Desiree's eyes.

Master Mao led the four to a rocky underground chamber of some sort. He pushes open the doors, and the four follow him into the chamber.

"This is so cool!" Lily exclaims

"I have a bad feeling about this," Desiree states. '_I sense evil in here_,'

Many, many candles burn underneath a carving of some sort on the wall. Several more candles surround a box sitting on top of a stone slab.

"Where are we?" Lily asks

Master Mao answers while bowing "It's called the Forbidden Room."

Casey looking around nervously "Forbidden? That doesn't sound good…"

"Jarrod has been dismissed." Desiree states, the trio looks at her nervous "In your hearts, you know why. Casey, you have the heart to stand up for others. I have decided to choose you in Jarrod's place."

"Also you have the potential to be a Tiger master." Mao adds

Lily and Theo turn to look at Casey, who looks extremely nervous now.

"Listen closely. Over 10,000 years ago, there was a great evil… named Dai Shi." Master Mao states

Desiree looked at the carving on the wall. It depicts several anthropomorphic animals, including an elephant, a shark, a gazelle, and others not as easy to identify, in battle with a massive dragon made of smoke. Desiree wondered if Dai Shi knew Rita back when she was evil.

"He believed that animals should rule the planet and that humans were to be erased." Master Mao states

Desiree scoffs "I knew a someone like that,"

"Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture the Dai Shi…" Master Mao then approaches the trio and Desiree, carrying the box. "… in this box."

Desiree backed up and felt like arching her back and hissing. Aya mantled and let out a squawk. The three follow Desiree's example and step back.

Master Mao raises his arm, showing that he bears a tattoo of the claw emblem upon it. "The Pài Zhuǎ, the Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in Kung Fu, and to serve as protectors if the Dai Shi were ever to escape. You four have been selected to take on that task."

Desiree started "Did you just say four?"

"Desiree, you're pervious training and experince may prove useful in guiding the others" Master Mao replies, thus confusing the other three even more then they were already.

"Yeah, well, the evil hasn't escaped, so all's good. And look, I've just been here a week, and there must be someone better-" Casey states

Jarrod emerges from the staircase behind them, furious "I've spent ten years in training! You just can't kick me out for no reason!"

"Agreed. But I have a reason." Master Mao replies calmly

Jarrod merely glares as Master Mao turns to set the box down, before he suddenly attacks. However, he is no match at all for Master Mao, who is easily able to hold him off one-handed, blocking or dodging out of the way of his blows. Casey, Lily and Theo watch, dumbfounded, as Mao kicks Jarrod in the chest and does a backflip away from him, still holding onto Dai Shi's box. He then strikes a pressure point in Jarrod's chest, sending the younger man flying backward, yelling with pain. Mao glares at him.

"Now, go." Master Mao orders

"Yes." Jarrod agrees angerily, as he begins to walk away.

"This cannot be good," Desiree states as she saw anger, she quickly jump in front of her students, then Jarrod suddenly turns and unleashes his lion spirit at Master Mao's back, and he is viciously attacked by it before he drops Dai Shi's box and falls back onto the stone table, yelling with pain.

"No!" Lily and Desiree shout.

Theo and Casey are both too shocked to speak… and Dai Shi's box, which has fallen open.

Master Mao looks up from where he lay. There is a moment of silence before smoke yellow energy streams forth from the box.

"At last…" a sinister voices states

Jarrod, Lily, Casey and Theo are all thrown across the room in different directions, yelling. Desiree and Aya, who was gripping her perch as hard as she could ninja streaks and ends up on the other side of the chamber. The candles all blow out, wax dripping everywhere. Dai Shi forms up in front of Master Mao, taking a human-like spirit form. As he speaks, the others pick themselves up and watch, terrified.

"Mao… my old friend. I've thought about no one else for centuries. But before I destroy you, you will be witness to the destruction of those dear to you!" Dai Shi exclaims

"Who's he talking about?" Theo asks

"That'd be us!" Desiree answers before ninja streaking in front of the others and standing protectively

The four all quickly group and take fighting stances as Jarrod quite cowardly runs away. Dai Shi begins to streak toward them. Master Mao starts to run forward.

"No!" Master Mao exclaims

"Yes, Mao." was the answer as yellow energy surrounds Master Mao as Dai Shi lifts him, squeezing his body, then flinging him back onto the stone table, laughing. The trio watches, aghast, as Mao yells and gasps, his face contorting with pain.

"Mao is defeated. You are not worth my time." Dai Shi declares, He streaks past the trio and out of the Forbidden Room, sending them falling to the ground again. Casey, Lily and Theo watch him go before leaping up and running to Master Mao's side. Desiree was already there she ran over when Dai shi was escaping.

"MASTER!" Theo shouts

Master Mao is still gasping and twitching with pain, lying spread-eagled on the table. The four surrounds him.

"My time in this form has ended. Shed no tears. There are important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captured. You must destroy him." Master Mao explains,The others nod, Lily fighting back sobs. Master Mao pulls a letter, closed with a wax seal, out of his robes, and hands it to Desiree. "Take them to this address in Ocean Bluff. There they'll meet you new master."

"We don't want a new master!" Lily exclaims

Master Mao smiles at them while dying "… Remember the first rule I told you. Don't be attached to the Master, but to the lesson. Now go."

"Wait… I'm not your guy! I can't destroy evil, I haven't even mastered handing out towels!" Casey exclaims

"_Listen to me!_ All of you! You four are the world's only chance!" Master Mao shouts and with that, Master Mao's body dissolves into energy, which forms briefly into what looks like a cat's face before disappearing through a hole in the ceiling.

"Master Mao…" Casey, he turns to look at the carving depicting Dai Shi's capture.

Desiree emptied herself of emotion, knowing she's pay for this self-denial later. There were things that needed doing first get this lot of newbies to Rj's where he and she could give them the solar morphers. She had to get hers and join the fight once more. '_Ninja spirits, please guide me._'

"Let's go, we're wasting time." Desiree states as she started for the entrance and walked out knowing the other three were going to follow.

~~~Ocean Bluff, in front of Jungle Karma Pizza~~~~

A green Jeep with the same logo sits outside of it, and a few people walk out, carrying a pizza box. Casey, Lily and Theo are approaching the store,

"A pizza parlor? This can't be the place." Theo states looking at Desiree as she was folding up the piece of paper.

They enter to find that the parlor is very busy. People sit at tables, chatting and eating, and a young woman with glasses sits at the counter, absorbed in a book. Casey, Lily and Theo look around dubiously at all of the activity, presumably looking for their new master.

Desiree rolls her eyes as she notices that three are looking for someone around Master Mao's age, but she knew different while they were making asses of themselves to the cosumter, Desiree went back into the kitchen.

"Yo, RJ," Desiree greets as she saw the man she had been contact with,

RJ turned around "Desiree? What are you doing here?"

Desiree confirmed any Master's worse nightmares in a single sentence. "Dai Shi has escaped."

"Explain, and who are my new students?" RJ asks as he took on a more serious tone.

Desiree explained everything that happened in the last few hours, from her choosing the Guardians to Dai Shi killing Mao,

"So how am I going to meet them?" RJ asks knowing Desiree would have ideas of covering up who he really was,

Desiree smiles as grabs a bowl of flour and pours it over RJ. Then she pushes him to the door, she backed up and closed her eyes in concertation "Get ready with a story." she then let out a blast of power from her Fire element, she didn't mean for pizza dough to fly up and land on RJ.

~~~~~out in the parlor~~~~

The three are then startled as the door to the kitchen opens, smoke billowing out, and a man stumbles out with pizza dough covering his head. He pulls it off.

RJ looks over his new students before quickly coming up with a story. "Whoa. Tense. So much for my Mount Kilimanjaro Pizza experiment. … Whoa, new customers!" he sweeps forward, scooping up small menu cards "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza. The name's R.J."

"No, no. We're not customers." Theo disagrees

"We're looking for… our master." Lily whispers

"Aren't we all." R.J replies with a laugh

"I say we go." Theo states,he turns and walks out the door, not even noticing Desiree wasn't with them.

Desiree gritted her teeth as she watches from the kitchen, "Theo, you can be so smart and yet so stupid at the same time!"

"I'm hungry." Casey states

"Me too." Lily seconds

They sit down at a table, and Theo stands at the door, watching them.

"Oh, great." Theo sighs as he joins them.

In the temple were Dai Shi fell eons ago, a figure bursts into the room,

"Too long you have rested, waiting for this day." the figure spoke, spreading ashes over the floor. "Come forth with your terror. Come forth with your hate. Come forth with your power. Arise, my Rin Shi."

Swirls of purple mist arises from the floor and materializes into foot soldiers,

"Arise my army of fear!"

The army stands at attention,

The figure points to one of them, "You!" the figure motions the Rin Shi forth, the mindless drone hops forward. The dark figure places a bug emblem on the forehead of the Rin Shi turning into a creature. "The Mantis, power 100 times its body weight. You shall lead my army to clear out the city."

"Yes!" the Mantis agrees

"Let no human stop us from preparing for the arrival."

The Mantis turns to leave

The figure holds up an arm, "Wait! Where's Camille?"

At the mention of her name, a woman wearing black and red appears from the wall. She looks up at the figure, "Dai Shi, what a magnificent new look you have."

"Where have you been, my lovely?" Dai Shi asks,

"Where have I been? I've been in that wall for over 10,000 years waiting for you." Camille answers

"Stay and talk to me as the Mantis leads the Rin Shi on a little raid." Dai Shi states

Camille sits down at the foot of Dai Shi's throne,

"Rin Shi, let's go." Mantis orders as they leave.

~~~Back at Jungle Karma~~~~

"Well, how was the pizza?" RJ asks

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was amazing." Theo replies

"Ah!" R.J exclaims

"But that's not why we came here." Theo states

"Right, you were looking for your master. Well, if you're supposed to meet him here, I suggest you wait. You can work here until he shows up!" R.J suggests

Casey and Lily look excited

"Work here? No, no, we don't work for anyone." Theo replies, the other two look disappointed "Right, guys?" Lily looks up at R.J uncertainly

"Okay." RJ agrees

"Look, Theo, we're in the real world now. There are things to get, things to have. We need money to do that. Now, I am not gonna spend another day in these pajamas." Lily states,

"Okay, FINE. I'll be a manager or something reasonable. But only until our master arrives! Not a day more." Theo relents

Lily and Casey look happy and satisfied, before the three are startled by crashes and screams outside.

"Come on, we'd better check it out." Lily states

"Yeah, well, maybe I should just stay here until I get my bearings." Casey suggests

Theo startspulling him up by the neck of his jacket "Hey, if you're gonna be part of this team, now's the time." Out on the streets, where the hopping Rinshi are terrorizing people and destroying property.

Desiree having the foresight and being able to see where Aya is flying beat the others to where the monster was at, as she was dressed as her full ninja self having abandoned the training gear of the Order of the Claw.

"Yes, gather their fear, Rin shi! It makes us stronger! It makes me stronger!" Mantis exclaims

Casey, Lily and Theo then run up and pause, taking in the scene. They found a Ninja there, already helping the people there getting them to safety before heading out to fight the foot soldiers.

"What are those things?!" Casey asks, he glances at the ninja wondering who that was?

"My guess?" Lily answers "Friends of Dai Shi."

"Let's do it." Theo states

The three strike poses, then charge with karate yells. Lily fights off a Rinshi menacing a woman trapped in a car and helps her out.

"Come on!" Lily agrees

Theo and Casey also fight off some Rinshi, Casey doing remarkably well at first for someone who was only training at the Order of the Claw for a week. However, he is soon flipped back over the hood of a car and lands hard. Lily and Theo are also overwhelmed and tripped/thrown down in spite of their best efforts.

"Time for my true form!" Mantis exclaims

The mantis ornament on his forehead glows red, and his head and limbs sink inside his torso before his whole body bursts open to reveal a mantis monster.

"Now for some REAL destruction!" Mantis exclaims

Casey and Theo end up standing and fighting back-to-back before Mantis lands near them and poses menacingly.

"Well, look crawled out from under a rock!" Theo states

"Where's the bug spray when I need it." Desiree mutters to herself, as she flipped over the Rin Shi, who were aiming to capture her.

"Pound for pound, humans are no match for a bug!" Mantis exclaims,he slams one of his arms into the ground, causing an explosion that sends Casey and Theo flying backward in a shower of debris and rocks. The two land face down.

Desiree glances over at the two rookies, they might of have had promise when Dai Shi was still trapped within his box, but not now.

"Hey!" Lily shouts

Lily charges at Mantis and tries to fight him. However, he manages to grab her around the arms.

"Care to join your friends?" Mantis asks, he tosses her over toward Casey and Theo, laughing. The boys help her up, looking scared. The Rinshi group behind Mantis. "Now to finish you little pests!"

Casey, Lily and Theo fearing for their lives, until The Ninja and RJ steps in front of them.

"Whoa. Dude! Step back." R.J states

Mantis growls, and the trio look at each other, puzzled.

R.J glances back at the trio "I think it's time for your first lesson… you can't judge a book by its cover."

R.J pulls back his sleeve to reveal that his arm bears an Order of the Claw tattoo. Casey gasps, and Lily and Theo smile. R.J. does some fancy fighting moves, flour flying everywhere, before striking a very animalistic battle pose.

RJ looks over at the Ninja, he knew who she was. She motions for him to show off.

"Attack!" Mantis orders

The Rinshi do, but R.J.'s tattoo is apparently well-earned- he is easily able to hold them off and moves swiftly and nimbly.

"What?" Mantis asks

R.J. faces him, channeling colorless energy and sending it flying at Mantis, who yells and blows up, reverting to his red-robed Rinshi form.

"I'll get you!" Mantis shouts as he runs off.

"Get new lines already!" The Ninja taunted, "No matter who they are the lines are always the same,"

R.J. turns to face the trio, smiling, and they pick themselves up to approach him, grateful.

"You're him. You're our master." Casey states, in awe,the three bow, but R.J. waves it off.

"Oh, just, um, call me R.J. Now, my students, the real journey begins." R.J states, as he lead the way back to the pizza parlor. The Ninja was following without being seen. She didn't want them to know just yet. She would meet them in the loft.

Now in Dai Shi's lair; Rinshi can be seen training outside of it. Mantis is cowering before Dai Shi and Camille.

"I give you great power, and you return without a victory. I can take your power as easily as I gave it!" Dai Shi exclaimed

"Yes, take it! Destroy the icky mantis." Camille agreed.

"No!" Mantis exclaimed frighten.

"SILENCE. Camille, go into the city with the Rinshi. Perhaps together, you can manage to succeed." Dai Shi orders

"I will not fail you." Camille stated as her body mutates into an anthropomorphic chameleon-like monster form. Dai Shi cackles as she clenches her fist.

Jungle Karma Pizza, where the trio and R.J. are re-entering. The young woman with glasses, they seen earlier is facing them, in a tizzy.

"Yeah…" Casey answers to an unknown question

"Where WAS everyone? The door was open and people were waiting and so I ended up taking orders and making pizzas and stuff and then I took money and I put it in the register and I cleaned and I turned off the oven and-" the youngwoman began in a single breathe.

"Remember to breathe, Fran. Fran, this is Theo, Lily, and Casey." R.J states, "Desiree, should be around here somewhere unless she left."

"Hey." Casey greets, followed by the others

"Fran is our best customer, she's here every day." R.J explains

"Well, it's not like I have nothing else to do, I do, it's… just… I love pizza. All the toppings, and the smell, and the taste, I like spaghetti as well you know, the sauce, and the meatballs, and the-" Fran replies

"Breathe! Fran," R.J interrupts again "we'll… see you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Fran states, She leaves,

"Follow me." R.J states,he leads the curious trio through parlor, up a staircase and through another door, revealing a massive loft in back of the store. There's a basketball court, a huge fan, an armchair set up in front of several TVs, etc. The roof is slanted and covered with windows to allow light in. Pads on the pillars bare the Order of the Claw emblem.

Aya and Desiree sat on the rafter looking down, waiting.

"Look at the size of this place!" Theo exclaims

Casey starts dribbling a basketball "Wow. This place is great!"

"Check. It. OUT!" Lily states, She presses a button on a jukebox and dances as music plays. Casey shoots the basketball through a hoop.

Theo puts his hand on top of one of the TVs, then dusts his hands. "It's nice… but it needs a cleaning."

"Hey, thanks for volunteering, Theo." R.J states

"Hey, I didn't-" Theo began

"_Mi casa es su casa._ This is where you'll be living, training, playing and working. Everything is yours, EXCEPT- that chair." R.J explains, asLily, who was about to sit down in the armchair, looks startled and backs off. "My chair, it's mine, it's off-limits… got it?"

"Got it." Trio answers

"Okay, next order of business is to get you out of those pajamas." R.J states, he reaches down onto a table, where three sets of clothing are sitting, and hands Casey a set with a red jacket.

Desiree nods to herself from her perch, Casey would lead this team, she only hoped he was up to it.

"Hey, new training gear, gotta love that." Casey states

Lily is holding a yellow uniform "Look at all of those TVs. I haven't watched TV in years!"

R.J ishanding Theo a blue uniform "TVs? No, no, these are much much more. It's a state-of-the-art citywide monitoring system. … Plus, 1,253 cable channels. Pretty sweet, huh?"

The trio looks impressed, until a television set suddenly displays the Rinshi causing mayhem once again.

"Looks like our friends are up to no good again. Let's get 'em." Theo states

The three start to run off, then hesitate.

"C'mon, R.J." Theo states looking confused

"Ah, no, no, I have a pizza store to run. Fighting evil is your job. But… I did notice you were a little overpowered last time. So… I've got a gift for you to even out the odds." R.J replies, "Along with someone else to help,"

The three look around for the extra person, The ninja appears on the railing seemingly from thin air.

"That would be me," the ninja answers.

"But who are you?" Casey asks

The Ninja pulls off the mask, revealing...Desiree!

The Fire Ninja goes over to the drawer and opens it. There inside were three pairs of sunglasses inside, colored red, blue and yellow.

"… Sunglasses?" Lily asks

Desiree rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling, "They're not just sunglasses. They're Solar Morphers. You ever hear of the Power Rangers?"

"… Yeah… who hasn't?" Casey asks

"Well, guess what? You. Be. Them." R.J answers

"NO WAY. Ever since I was a little kid, I always wanted to be a-" Theo states in excitement butupon Lily and Casey giving him strange looks "… If that's what it takes."

Desiree smiles slightly at Theo's earlier excitement. That was her childhood dream but little did she realize that the Power could and did bite one in the butt once you get a taste of it's charms.

"The Power Rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw, but I figured we needed everything we could get to fight the Dai Shi. So I knew this guy, who knew this other guy, who had an uncle, who had a connection… anyway. He tapped into the Morphing Grid, and voila… your morphers." R.J explains

"RJ, that's bull and you know it! My sister was the one who built the other morphers from my morpher design!" Desiree exclaims, "Quit the tall tales." she begins to hand out the morphers, "Once you activate them, all the knowledge that comes with them will be instantaneously entered into your cellular makeup."

"Pretty Gnarly, huh? Now… go out there and beat down evil. And now you'll look good doing it." RJ finished, pouting a little that Desiree got onto him about who really built the morphers.

The three nod and run off with Desiree following shortly after.

Out in the city, Camille is leading the Rinshi army in causing chaos and destruction.

"Go, Rinshi! Feed on the fear of the people!" Camille ordered

The quartet, now clad in their colored uniforms, run forward to confront her.

" Look… humans!" Camille stated.

"I don't know about you three, but I think it's time to show them what we've got." Theo suggested

"Way ahead of you, Theo" Desiree replies pulling out her morpher, "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!

The three watched in amazment as Desiree morphed,

"The Majestic fire of the Phoenix, Jungle Fury Crimson Ranger!" Desiree declared,

Lily and Theo step forward confidently, but Casey hesitates. The two pull out their morphers and put them on, pressing the side before striking a pose.

"Ready! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Theo, Lily called out.

The two morph and strike poses

"The speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" exclaimed Lily

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" Theo exclaimed.

"Attack!" Camille ordered

The Rinshi obediently hop forward. Casey watches, impressed, before taking out his own morpher.

"Whoa, wow that's awesome. Guess it's my turn now." Casey stated, he puts the sunglasses on and imitates Theo,Lily, and Desiree.

"Spirit Unleashed!" Casey stated but, nothing happens! Casey punches a few times, puzzled. Meanwhile, Theo, Lily, are putting their new powers to the test. Lily is punching, kicking and jumping.

"Come on!" Lily exclaimed, she easily knocks several Rinshi around. "Too fast for you!"

Lily knocks back a few more Rinshi, before pressing down on one of the devices attached to her knuckles.

"Call to the beast inside, bring out the Cheetah!" summoned Lily, she projects the yellow energy surrounding her body into the manifestation of her Cheetah spirit, which easily and swiftly rips through a bunch of Rinshi, making them dissolve into clouds of purple smoke and dirt.

Desiree used a diffrent style then Kung-fu, she used her ninja training to fight. She backflipped away before pressing the button on her own gloves, "Call to the beast inside, Uncage the Phoenix!" she emits crimson fire as a phoneix emerges from her body, taking wing to destroy the Rin Shi.

Theo is more than holding his own, even though the Rinshi he is fighting are armed with staves.

Theo dodging "Whoa, too slow! Missed… and again! Down low… too slow!"

He grips two Rinshi while beating up on a third using kicks, flying back and then forward again, sending the monsters scattering.

"Call to the beast inside, unleash the Jaguar!" Theo called.

Blue energy swirls around him before he projects the image of his Jaguar spirit, which rolls across a bunch of Rinshi, also making them dissolve. The Jaguar roars.

Casey is still trying to figure out how to work his Solar Morpher. He then hears a scream and turns to see poor Fran being menaced by the Mantis monster.

"Fran!" Casey shouts

She falls back and begins to seem faint.

"Yes… give me your fear!" Mantiscommands

Casey grits his teeth as Mantis leans in closer to the terrified Fran, pulling her up.

"Give me all of it!" Mantis shouts

Casey begins to rush to her aid, but is held back by a group of Rinshi. He fights hard to break free of them, and Fran screams with horror.


	2. Ch 2 Welcome to the Jungle pt 2

With Fran being menaced by the Rinshi Beast Mantis, while Casey struggles to free himself from a group of normal Rinshi so that he can save her. Casey then roars, colorless energy flying out of his body and once more, a tiger's face briefly flashes over his before he breaks out of the Rinshis' grip, elbowing them out of the way before doing the same morphing motions Theo and Lily. as he does so, the Rinshi surrounding him dissolve into dust and purple smoke.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Casey shouts, as he morphs into the Red Ranger and punching out a Rinshi in front of him. "With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

Mantis then tosses a screaming Fran into the air,

Casey runs forward, leaps up and catches her. "Gotcha!"

They land softly and safely on the ground. Fran seems a little dazed.

"Get out of the way. I'll take it from here." Casey suggests

"… Yeah!" Fran agrees, the runs off.

Mantis charges at Casey, who is surrounded by red energy as he strikes a fighting pose. He delivers a powerful punch that sends Mantis flying backward through a wall.

"Whoa Baby!" Desiree exclaims witnessing the strength of the rookie Red Ranger.

Lily and Theo run forward together and stop to watch.

"He's amazing!" Lily exclaims

"You'll pay for that!" Mantis exclaims, he sends energy bursts at Casey, which causes huge explosions behind him. Casey leaps forward, yelling.

"I'll pay in full!" Casey replies, he flips forward and engages Mantis in battle again. He pins the monster's arms.

"You're in for a shock!" Casey shouts, he punches Mantis again, sending the monster spinning back.

The two charge at each other. Mantis tries his best, but is no match for Casey, who uses flying kicks and punches, and flying leaps to dodge out of the way.

"Now I'm angry!" Mantis exclaims

Casey easily blocks his blows, and elbows him in the stomach.

"Backflip." Casey declares, and he does a backflip, kicking Mantis back into a pile of rubble.

Casey is then surrounded by red energy once more. "Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!"

Casey unleashes his massive Tiger spirit, which runs forward, picks up Mantis in its mouth, and tosses him away. Mantis shakily stands up before falling back, blue lightning flashing across his body, and explodes.

Casey poses victoriously. "Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"Mantor failed…" Camille states in disbelief

"I did it! I CAN control the power! I did it! Yeah!" Casey exclaims, as Lily and Theo run up, Desiree walks up causally "How'd I do it?"

"I knew you could do it." Lily replies,

"Simple, you're the Red Ranger." Desiree answers, shrugging. But she was keeping an eye on Mantis, in her line of work they always some back for more.

"Gotta admit, you're one tough tiger." Theo states

"Thanks, guys." Casey replies

"Guys, we got company," Desiree states, as she looked at the rubble.

Mantor emerges from underneath rubble. "You think you can destroy me? I'll show you what real power is! I'm gathering peoples' fear and it makes me stronger… it makes me GROW!" the monster glows with purple energy as his body swells in size to typical giant monster size, and he poses menacingly.

"That's new but it's old as well." Desiree comments

"RUN!" Lily shouts

Desiree and the new Rangers retreat as one of Mantor's scythes claws into the ground where they were standing moments before.

"No!"

"No!"

"No!"

Suddenly, Mantor is attacked by a giant animal spirit of some sort, being knocked back to the ground. The Rangers watch as the spirit, a cat-like creature, kicks some mantis butt.

"Go, Master Mao!" Theo cheers

Mantor is sent flying far, far away, splashing into a lake.

The rangers all cheer for Master Mao,

"It is not safe here." Master Mao states, then his spirit gathers up the three Rangers and takes them away.

The Rangers are deposited safely on top of a building, where they demorph. Master Mao forms up into a spiritual version of his human body in front of them.

"Master Mao… I thought you were gone forever." Casey states

"The spirit of a Pài Zhua can never be destroyed. My body no longer exists on this Earth, but I will be watching over you." MasterMao explains,

"OK, that answers my first question. Now can you explain how that mantis grew the size of Dodger Stadium?" Casey questions

Desiree rolls her eyes at Casey's description of the thirty story insect.

"It's an advanced level of battle technique. Your enemies have mastered it… now, you must fight them on that level." Master Mao explains, giving Desiree a knowing look to which she slightly shakes her head.

"We'd be happy to… except for one little thing. You never taught us how!" Lily exclaims

"You have a new master and a new mentor. they must teach you now." Master Mao replies, then vanishes.

The trio turned to look at Desiree, she kept her mouth shut then turned and walked off.

:_They aren't a team yet._: Desiree states, as they walked back to the Jungle Karma Pizza.

:_Then teach them to be a team, but my guess is that Theo will be a tough one._: Aya replies as she flew above the rangers.

~~~Dai Shi's lair~~~

Camille walked into the throne room, her eyes staring at the floor. She knelt at the throne, "Dai Shi, I have bad news. Mantor has failed."

Dai Shi snarls in anger.

"Didn't think you like that." Camille states,

~~~JKP's Loft~~~~

R.J is meditating, sitting cross-legged on top of a chair. The Rangers then run in, all but Desiree are chattering excitedly, and R.J falls back, holding up his hands to indicate that he wants silence and sitting up. "Okay. Now, everybody take a deep, cleansing breath, and then tell me what happened. Calmly."

Desiree leaned against the railing watching the trio chatter at RJ once more.

R.J. gives an exasperated sigh "Wait!" he indicates that Casey should speak first.

"Master Mao came back…" Casey starts

"… and saved us from a massive mantis!" Lily continues

"Now he wants you and Desiree to teach us how to fight these ginormous monsters." Theo finishes

"Whoa. Heavy. But you're not ready for the growing-ginormous technique." R.J replies, he stands up.

"Sorry Rangers, no way." Desiree spoke up as she walked over to RJ. Then they turned and walked off.

~~~~~with Mantis and Camille~~~

In a forest, Camille pins Mantis against a tree, "A Rin Shi beast defeated so easily! Shameful!"

Mantis turns and faces Camille "But Master Mao is strong!"

"No excuses." Camille snapped, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't squash you like the bug you are."

"Because I have a new plan!" Mantis exclaims waiting to save his own skin, he pointed towards a dam. "when I break the city dam, it will flood Ocean Bluff."

"I love it." Camille replies, she then laughs maliciously as she transforms into her armor.

~~~JKP's Loft~~~~

"Come on, R.J, Desiree, we don't have a chance if we don't learn growing technique!" Casey pleaded

Desiree opened a storage cabinet as RJ went over to her side,

"Once you all master your assigned weapon, then we'll talk." R.J states, he takes out a weapon and hands it to Theo. "Theo…"

"Tonfa?" Theo asks, sure of himself "No sweat. I learned these bad boys my second year."

Theo takes a few moments to show that he is indeed very good with the Tonfa, expertly twirling them in both offensive and defensive positions.

Casey grins, impressed. R.J. then hands Lily a longer staff weapon- a bo.

Lilytakes it "Sweet. I'm a pro with the bo."

Like Theo, she also takes the opportunity to show off, swirling the bo around in different directions, never missing a beat.

Desiree takes the last weapon out and walks over to Casey, "And for Casey… the ancient, and if I may say, highly dangerous… nunchuku."

Casey takes them "No problem."

Lily watches expectantly as Casey tries to show off the same way the others did… but it's obvious that he has no idea how to use the nunchuku, as he quickly smacks himself in the arm and groans. Lily and R.J. look worried, and Theo sighs.

"This is going to take longer then I hoped for," Desiree muttered to herself.

Casey is clutching his arm when he finally admits defeat. "Okay… I admit it… I've never used these before."

"Those are only supposed to be used by trained kung fu students." Lily explains

R.J apologizes "Sorry, but… until you're all up to speed, you can't get to the next level."

"Man… just because Casey's a cub doesn't mean we should be held back in our training. It's not fair!" Theo complains

"Hello? I'm standing right here." Casey states

Theo is sitting on a stool "I don't mean to sound harsh, but that's just the way it is."

Desiree and RJ glance at each other, Desiree nods to let RJ handle this one.

"Theo. A team is a lot like… a stool! You four are the legs, all equal. What happens if all the parts aren't equal?" R.J questions

Theo scoffs impatiently. R.J. suddenly kicks out two of the stool legs, sending Theo falling to the ground when the stool collapses. Casey snickers.

"That's right. The team falls on its butt. If the team's not ready, then none of you are ready." R.J states, he claps his hands together and bows "_Namaste_."

RJ walks past, and Casey glances nervously at Theo, who's looking very sore and angry, and tries smiling, but fails.

"Why didn't RJ assign you a weapon?" Lily asks looking at Desiree,

"Because he can't find anything, I haven't already learned." Desiree answers, "Why do you think I'm ranking up in status with you, I'm not a beginner when it comes to fighting." she left it at that.

~~~back with Camille and Mantis~~~~

"Now… prepare yourself!" Camille ordered

Camille opens her mouth and… her silvery tongue lashes out, striking Mantor all over his body. Mantor falls to his knees, groaning.

"I've infused you with more power than before. How do you feel?" Camille explained

"Amazing. The evil of Rinshi is pulsing through my blood!" Mantor replies, he laughs as he transforms back into his monster form.

"Let's go. When we're through, Ocean Bluff will be washed back into the ocean." Camille stated.

~~~Jungle Karma Pizza~~~

Desiree couldn't believe she was wearing a chef's white shirt, it was like one of her wildest dreams come true, but she did want to dye the blasted thing crimson to fit the Power's calling to her. She finished the last pizza and put in the oven. "The Great and Talented Desiree Oliver reduced to cooking pizza, at least I can put my fantastic cooking skills to go use." She went out to check on RJ, he was looking at Fran, who is once more seated at the counter, reading.

"Fran, you're here every day. I've got to ask… don't you have a crew? You know… friends you like to hang out with?" R.J asks

"Um… books are my friends, so I guess you could say I have a big crew." Fran answers

R.J laughs "Okay, ah, what about family?"

"Uhm… no brothers or sisters and my parents are always kinda busy." Fran replies

"Huh." R.J states

Desiree watched Casey was having a ball making pizza, expertly tossing dough into the air and catching it, forming it into a crust.

"Check out Casey. When it comes to tossing pizza, the guy's a genius. But he's all thumbs when it comes to handling his own weapon." Theo states drawing the attention of Lily,

"Give him a break, Theo, he's just starting out. Need I remind you that not too long ago, you were a cub, too." Lily replies

"Yeah, but that's my point-" Theo started to say

Lily interrupts "Yeah, but nothing. Remember when you first started out? You didn't always have mad skills."

Theo considers before there is a flashback.

_A much younger Theo as a new recruit, is trying to handle the tonfa, but keeps dropping them or hitting himself in the stomach. _

Back in the present, Lily is watching her friend. Desiree was watching to, she knew that Lily would be able to talk Theo into teaching Casey.

"But hey, but I practiced hard and got good. You gotta give me props for that." Theo states

Lily agrees "True. But before you could practice, someone had to teach you."

_Theo, now a little older and more experienced, wielding the tonfa quite well. He grins and turns to look at Master Mao, who is watching him and smiling. "Did you see that? I did it!" _

"… I learned from the best." Theo states, thinking about Master Mao.

Desiree smiled at her own memories of first entering into fire ninja training. Sensai Hikari took special notice of her troubled student and helped her learn the basics and that would lead Desiree down the path she was on now.

"Too bad Casey doesn't have someone amazing like that to teach him." Lily comments, looking at Desiree winking.

"Lil, do you ever get tired of being right?" Theo asks

"Not so fun!" Lily answers

R.J is ringing a bell "Everyone to their stations. The 12:32 lunch rush is about to…"

A big line of chattering people are walking through the shop entrance; however, Theo walks past him and grabs Casey's arm.

Desiree seen the crowd and gasped, "What did you do, put MSG in the pizzas?"

"Sorry, boss… Casey and I have some training to do." Theo apologizes

"Uhhh, wait… who's gonna help me serve all these people?" R.J asks

Fran stands up, raises her hand "Me!"

"Okay." R.J replies, hehands her an orange apron "You're hired."

"Excellent!" Fran exclaims,she puts it on, grabs some menu cards and turns to the crowd "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza! Uhm, table for two? Right this way."

In Ocean Bluff's forest, where Casey is putting on a football helmet.

"You ready?" Theo asks

Casey is trying to get the hang of the nunchuku, and it's good that he is wearing a helmet, as he keeps bashing himself on the head.

Theo sighs, but patiently uses another pair himself and teaches him the right way. "Now watch carefully. Try this… in, out, catch. In, out, catch. In… out… catch. That's it. In, out, catch. That's the way. Just like that. OK, you're getting it, you're getting it. Yes."

Casey removes his helmet and continues to work on his own, coached by Theo, no longer hitting himself.

"Now remember, it's an extension of your body, so don't think, just flow." Theo states

Casey was gaining in confidence and performing more and more complex moves as the day wears on.

"Go faster, come on!" Theo states

As more time passes, Casey is gaining in speed and accuracy.

"Nice one. Now for some real power. Look deep inside and channel your animal spirit." Theo states

Casey closes his eyes and concentrates. "Calling on the spirit of the Tiger!" he opens his eyes and swings the nunchuku, and they are suddenly charged with energy, and he uses a blast from them to make a nearby rock explode. He turns back to Theo.

"That was some serious strength! You know, you're not bad for a cub." Theo comments

"Thanks. You're a pretty good teacher… for an uptight, ego-centric neat freak." Casey replies

"Hey… there's nothing wrong with being neat!" Theo states

Casey laughs, and Theo grins back.

Somewhere else in the forest, where Mantor waves his sickles, and an energy charge flies at a dam, making a huge crack in it. He is supervised by Camille.

"Yes, well done!" Camille praises

"Dai Shi will be pleased with me this time!" Mantor replies

The two walk away as the dam bursts open, water gushing forth from it.

~~~Casey and Theo~~~~

Casey and Theo's morphers beep, and they put them on.

"Things are about to get wet and wild. Meet Lily and Desiree at the city plaza. they'll give you the details." R.J informs, from a small viewscreen on the inside of both morphers.

"On our way." Theoreplies

The two run off.

Back at Jungle Karma, R.J and Aya are watching a news broadcast, where a female reporter is onscreen.

"Repeat: Ocean Bluff dam has burst. The city has been evacuated, but there is a torrent of water headed through the streets."

"It's gotta be the Rinshi." R.J states as he mindlessly held up a chip toward the bird sitting on the back of his chair.

In the city streets, the four Rangers are running to try and find the source of the problem. A massive torrent of water is headed their way, sweeping a car along.

"The streets in the whole city are flooding. … WATCH OUT!" Lily states

She, Desiree, Theo and Casey squat down, then leap up on top of a nearby SUV, then somehow manage to propel themselves to the top of a tall building as the SUV gets swept away by the flood.

"That was too close." Theo states

"WHOA. Giant mantis alert!" Casey exclaims

The water is now flooding the entire city, and Mantor is prowling through it gleefully.

"How are we gonna stop it?" Lily asks

"Come on!" Casey shouts

The three run around the building roof, stopping when Camille (now in her human form) and an army of armed Rinshi confront them. Camille lashes at them with her tongue.

"Not this time, Rangers. I'm Camille. And I'm here to make sure you don't get in the way. Special orders from Dai Shi." Camille states

The three new Rangers all stare at her, scared. Desiree rolled her eyes at the henchwoman. She had seen, Elsa was worse then this badly dressed woman.

"A chameleon. So you can change your appearance at will… and _that's_ the look you're going with?" Lily asks

"A HA. _Funny._ But we'll see who gets the last laugh." Camille replies

The Rangers all draw their morphers out of their pockets and put them on.

"Ready?" Casey states

"Ready!" Lily, Desiree, and Theo reply

"Jungle Beast, spirit unleashed!"

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Majestic fire of a Phoenix, Jungle Fury Crimson Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"Pretty colors." Camille states, "Now keep them busy while Mantor cleans out the city." She snaps her fingers with a sound like a whip cracking. The Rinshi hop forward, and the Rangers charge.

Casey uses his strength to dispatch his, while Lily uses some speedy flips, punches and roundhouse kicks, and Theo uses one's weapon to knock it down.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo states

Silver-colored tonfa, with orange and black markings, suddenly appear in his hands. They also bear the Order of the Claw's emblem. Theo leaps into battle with his new weapons, flipping down onto a lower rooftop. His tonfa charge with energy before he fights, and he uses an electrical charge from one of them to send a Rinshi crashing down. He slams another with one of the others' weapons, before he crouches down, and the remaining Rinshi menace him with their staffs, forming a circle above him.

"Now I know why we have to practice so hard." Theo comments

Theo bursts out of them and continues to fight.

"All yours, Lil!" Theo states

"Jungle Bo!" Lily summons

Lily presses a hand on her knuckle weapons. Two tonfa appear in her hands, and she links them together end-to-end into a bo staff, which charges up with energy.

"Check out this routine!" Lily exclaims

She uses her bo staff to devastate the advancing Rinshi.

"To fast for you!" Lily states

More Rinshi-bashing using her charged staff. Lily poses victoriously in the center of her defeated group of Rin Shi. She and Theo turn to look at Desiree.

Desiree was bored as she was fighting, she leap up and double kicked two Rin Shi, while another two tried to grab her arms to hold her still.

"Not a chance!" Desiree states as she back flipped out of the way, "Time for my Jungle Sword!" she activated her weapon, "Back to what I do best!" she begins slicing and dicing the Rin Shi's weapons before she finished them off.

"My turn. Jungle chuks!" Casey summons

The nunchaku appear in his hands. He twirls them expertly just as Theo taught him, then poses. The Rinshi advance, but Casey easily holds them off, tangling their staves in his nunchaku and using kicks and punches.

"I've got my flow on!"

Casey then roundhouse kicks and trips a Rinshi.

"Time to channel my animal spirit!"

Casey holds the nunchaku straight out in front of him, and fiery energy flows through his body. He then twirls the nunchaku rapidly, sending out a devastating energy charge that causes several Rinshi to explode.

"Whoa…" Casey states, then he turns towardMantor "Hey, bug breath! You're next!"

Casey bravely faces down the monster, but Mantor carelessly slams a sickle into a nearby building, scattering dust and debris over Casey, who falls back and rolls.

"Casey!" Both the Yellow and Crimson Rangers shout, as they and Theo ran over to Casey.

"You OK?" Theo asks, helping Casey up.

"We can't beat him from down here!" Casey replies

"If we could only use that growing technique!" Theo states

"We can," Desiree states, just as the Their communicators then beep, and the four press the sides of their helmets.

Back at Jungle Karma, R.J. is speaking to them through a microphone. A bowl of chips is in his lap.

"Rangers, listen up. It's time to go big." R.J states

"But we don't know how!" Lily exclaims

"Sure you do. You just don't know that you know how." R.J replies

"Huh?" Lily asks

"What?" Desiree asks, for once in her life she wished she was gifted with speaking goofball, "Where's Dustin when you need him?"

"The stool! I mean, uh, the team is in balance now." R.J answers, "Who's Dustin?"

"I'll explain when the time is right." Desiree replies

"I think I get it!" Theo states "Lily, you're the heart of the team."

"And you bring the brains! And Casey…" Lily agrees

Theograbs Casey's shoulders "… has the strength!"

The three turn to the Crimson Ranger

"I bring the experience." Desiree answers for herself.

"Excellent. You're ready for the next level. Now combine your animal spirits and see what happens!" R.J states

"We can combine them?" Lily questions

Desiree merely nods.

"We can do it, guys. I know we can." Casey states, all four pose "Animal spirits, unite as one! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

The animal spirits leave the four Rangers' bodies and run off together into the sky. The Rangers leap up into the center of them.

"Jungle Fury, Beast Spirit Mode!" Rangers command

The spirits run along the city's streets before attacking Mantor individually, with the same type of attacks they were seen doing on a smaller scale earlier. Mantor falls back.

"Animal spirits, unite!" Casey orders

The spirits then solidify into Zord form,

The Cheetah and Jaguar Zords form the right and left legs, respectively, the Phoenix becomes the waist then the tiger becomes the rest of the body. The four become a Megazord. The Rangers all appear standing inside a cockpit.

"Great another megazord that doesn't have seats," Desiree states,

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shout

The Jungle Pride Megazord lands, splashing down in the water, and strikes a pose.

Back at Jungle Karma, R.J. whoops excitedly, his bowl of chips flying out of his lap.

"YEAH! I knew they could do it!" R.J exclaims

Aya mantled as she gripped the chair with her talons, 'Serves him right for scaring me,' she thought as she watched the battle on tv.

In the city, Mantor and the Jungle Pride face off in the center of town, surrounded by swirling water.

"Let's bring on the fury!" Lily exclaims

Camille iswatching from atop a nearby building "Big deal. With my added power, Mantor will shred them to bits."

She then suddenly begins to gag and reaches up to hold her throat. She makes a sound as though she is vomiting… and unexpectedly, a fly-like creature emerges from her mouth and buzzes forward.

"Are you kidding? the fly creature asks "They have achieved the level of Jungle Pride Megazord! That won't be easy to beat."

Camillegrimaces "FLIT. You little pest… how did you get out?"

Back inside the Megazord's cockpit, the Jungle Pride Megazord mimics the Rangers' movements, and they must all work as one. Jungle Pride charges forward through the water to lock in combat with the monster.

"And the fight is on! The Jungle Pride is tough, but we've got one mad Mantor."

Jungle Pride slams the monster in the chest.

"Ohhh, that's gonna leave a mark. Got him on the ropes… oooh, a backhand!"

The Jungle Pride elbows Mantor back, before delivering a spinning kick.

"He didn't see it coming! Nice. These Rangers have got some moves."

Jungle Pride lands with another huge splash of water.

"It seems your Mantor is taking a beating." Flit states looking at Camille.

"And so will you if you don't shut your flytrap!" Camille replies

"Oooh, touchy, touchy. Now back to the action. Mantor is going crazy, swinging wildly."

Mantor's rampage is destroying buildings in its wake as the Jungle Pride Megazord tries to block its blows.

"The Rangers are on the back foot! Oh!"

The Rangers inside the cockpit do a backflip, and the Megazord follows their motion, landing on top of a building and posing.

"He's strong, but the Rangers flip out of danger! Oh ho ho, what a spectacular move! Unbelievable, they flip again!"

The Megazord does indeed flip again, over Mantor's head. It does a roundhouse kick to trip up Mantor.

"Landing so gracefully. What a comeback for the Rangers! I can't believe my eyes… and I've got hundreds of them."

The Megazord is now wielding a nunchuku-like weapon that has three interlinked staves instead of two. One part is red, one yellow, and one blue, the chains linking them together was crimson.

"Jungle Setsukon!" Rangers summon

"What's this? The Rangers are busting out the kung fu gear!"

From inside,

"Casey… use it just like your Junglechuks!" Theo suggests

"All over it." Casey states

The Rangers spin as though they are actually wielding the setsukon, and the Megazord walks toward Mantor.

"Oh, the powerful setsukon! That's gotta give them an edge. Watch, watch."

Jungle Pride punishes Mantor with is weapon. The monster tries to dodge out of the way.

"Whoa-hoa. He's about to stick it to him!"

Holding the weapon stiff, the Jungle Pride butts one end of it into Mantor's middle. Mantor falls down, sparking.

"Oooh, the Mantor takes one right in the thorax!"

"Savage Spin!" Rangers shout

All four of them hold their arms out and begin to spin around and around.

"I can't believe it- _these kids know the Savage Spin!"_

The Jungle Pride is running forward, its upper body rotating rapidly, arms held out. All the Rangers give battle cries as it streaks past Mantor, stopping and posing, and the monster turns to stone before crumbling.

"Boom! and the Rangers win! What an incredible effort from these young newcomers!"

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

"The Power Rangers have defeated the mighty- ugh!"

Camille sticks her tongue out, wraps it around him, and swallows him.

"I've had enough of you! … Now I have to deal with Dai Shi." Camille states

~~~Jungle Karma Pizza~~~

Fran is busily sweeping the floor, supervised by R.J. "I've gotta get this place cleaned up before the 5:27 rush!"

Casey is teaching Theo to make pizza "You gotta twist, then toss."

Theo tries doing so, but the pizza dough lands on his face before falling off onto the counter in front of him. Casey snickers.

"Man, this is harder than it looks." Theo complains

"Keep at it, you'll get the hang of it." Casey replies

"I'm glad those guys got it together." Lily states, then whispersto R.J. "You know, Camille and her army aren't gonna let up."

"Well, it's not her I'm worried about. It's Dai Shi." R.J replies

Desiree walks out of the kitchen wearing street clothes, and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" RJ asks,

"Shopping, I just checked my portion of the shared closet and I'm dangerously low on crimson clothes," Desiree replies, she then walked out thinking about she almost quoted her brother then.

~~~Dai Shi's lair~~~

Camille knelt before the throne,

Dai Shi had his back toward her.

"I'm sorry, Dai Shi. Those four are more powerful than we thought." Camille apologizes

"They don't know the meaning of power. But soon, they will… when I unleash… my fury…" Dai Shi replies, turning to reveal Jarrod!

Dark Priestess66: I wonder how Sensai Hikari knew about the Order. Hmm...


	3. Ch 3 A surprise visitor

DarkPriestess66: Sorry, but I'll work on Operation Overdrive: Angelica's Story...when I want too. I love Angelica, but Operation Overdrive wasn't one of my favs of the Power Rangers series.

A week after the new team began to work together, Desiree was off-duty having switched with RJ, so she was up in the loft practicing with her practice sword, she chose her weapon from her first days in the Ranger suit. She wanted something that she was already good at.

:_You've practiced enough, love._: Aya chastised,

"I guess, you're right." Desiree replies, as she finished the set she was in and returned her practice blade to it's spot on the weapons rack.

She decided she wanted grab a bite to eat, she walked into the kitchen to see her three new teammates staring out into the parlor like some movie star was out there. "What's going on?"

"There's an Overdrive Power Ranger out there," Casey answers a little in awe.

'_An Overdrive Power Ranger? Here?_' Desiree thought as she butted her way through the three newbies. She went out into the parlor, she went over to Fran, "What color is the uniform?"

"Black with Green trim? Why?" Fran asks,

"Because I know her." Desiree answers, as she walked by Fran giving her a wink, she kept to the shadows and crept along the crowd of people wanting autographs from the Overdrive Ranger.

Once the crowd was satisfied with their autographs, the Overdrive Ranger sighed in relief.

Desiree came up behind the Ranger, she knew the hair and the stance of someone who rather not be in the public eye. She tapped the figure on the shoulder, when the other person turned. Desiree would duck to the other side.

Casey, Theo, Lily, RJ and Fran were confused to say the least, this happened for ten minutes.

Desiree finally had enough with one final tap on the person's shoulder, she stood completely still. "You know for a super famous Power Ranger, I could have been an enemy and destroyed you here and now,"

The Overdrive Ranger stared in complete shock, before letting out a whoop of joy and rushing over to Desiree and hugging her to the shock of everyone in the JKP.

"I need to breathe!" Desiree gasped as she herself returned the hug with equal force.

The two released each other but still held onto each other's arms. Tears of joy were in the Overdrive Ranger's eyes.

"Angelica, don't you dare start crying or you'll get me started!" Desiree exclaimed. The familiar touch of her sister's mind graced hers,

:_Where's mom?_: Angelica asked

:_Upstairs,_: Desiree answers

"Wait you two know each other?" Theo asks,

"Hi, I'm Desiree Oliver!" Desiree chirped, completely scaring her teammates

"And I'm Angelica Oliver!" Angelica chirped

the two then looked at each other, "No relation."

"Kidding, we're sisters." Desiree states

Angelica raised an eyebrow at Desiree

"Let's go somewhere where we can speak without being overheard." Desiree states, leading her sister toward the loft.

"Woah," Angelica breathed, "And I thought Hartford's place was huge."

"What are you still doing in that uniform, I thought you would have ditched long ago?" Desiree asks, sitting down on bar stool.

"Well to be honest, I like it. It sets me apart from my students." Angelica answers. "To answer your other question, I'm here because I could see a megazord battle from the next county over!"

"So where's dad?" Desiree asks,

"Outside trying to find a way in," Angelica replies

Desiree closed her eyes for a second, then opened them. Out of the tunnel came a ice phoenix,

the two turned and watched their parents reunite.

"I'm glad they have a chance to be with each other." Desiree commented, "Mom's been stuck in here with RJ,"

"Mom?" RJ asks coming into the loft, "I don't see anyone else here,"

"Crap," the twins states

"Aya is my mother, but if you speak one word of it to the others before I want that secret to come to light." Desiree states as she snap her fingers and a flame appeared she directed it toward the green chair.

"NO! I won't tell!" RJ states going over to his chair.

Angelica looked at Desiree

"I swear that he has a strange relationship with that chair," Desiree states,

"So does she know about us?" RJ asks

"Yes, she knew about the Order when I unwillingly joined, she was the one I turned to when I found out that you were going to be the next master for the rookies." Desiree answers.

"Rookies?" Angelica ask, "You couldn't have a team of Retros? Who know one end a zord from the other?"

"Not this time, long story short we're the Guardians that are trying to stop an ancient evil as old as Rita Repulsa." Desiree replies,

"I'm getting a headache" Angelica states, "So have you told Hunter you're back in civilization?"

Desiree shook her head, "I know I should but once he finds out I'm in the spandex again, he will lock me up and throw away the key."

"True, Cam was the same way when he saw me on the news." Angelica agrees, "Oh before I forget." she reached and pulled out an envelope and held it out to Desiree.

Desiree took and opened it. Inside was wedding invitation! "Sweet! Wait...do I have wear a dress?"

"No, you can well your dress robes for all I care." Angelica answers.

"Well...since I am maid of honor..I guess I suffer through another dress for you." Desiree sighed,

"Good." Angelica asks, "I like the base of operations, better Ops, the Tommy's batcave and the underground hanger at Hartford's"

"Home away from home." Desiree replies

"Speak of...Mind if I crash here. I used the Red Eye to get here?" Angelica asks

"Not unless you mind sharing a bed with me. Lily and I have the only bedroom here." Desiree answers, looking over at RJ, "Can she?"

"She already knows have at it." RJ answers.

DarkPriestess66: three pages so sue me! I want to read the last few chapters of my book.


	4. Ch 4 Sigh of the Tiger

In an unknown forest. Dai Shi is approaching a group of stationary Rinshi.

"I have to test my growing power. Your challenge, Rinshi… is me. Who dares?" Dai Shi explained.

Camille observes from behind him. Dai Shi stares down his foot soldiers. The Rinshi hold out their arms and began to hop toward him. He throws his cape off and proceeds to fight the Rinshi, easily tossing several aside simply using punches and kicks. The whole group is knocked to the ground. Dai Shi releases his Lion Spirit and makes them all explode, cackling, as his cape falls. Camille picks it up and puts it back on his shoulders.

Camille simpering "Dai Shi, you're so strong! And so powerful."

"Make yourself useful, Camille." DaiShi orders thenwalks away

"… and so… not into me. I need a plan." Camille sighed.

~~~~JKP~~~~

Angelica and Desiree leaned against the railing peering down watching the sparing practice below. R.J is blindfolded and prepared to spar with Lily and Casey, both in Ranger-colored training uniform. They were on a mat with a yellow Pai Zhua emblem on it is on the floor.

"Alright, dude… and dudette. In order to defeat me, you'll have to be in complete harmony with your Animal Spirits." R.J explained then as an afterthought. "And get very lucky."

"Come on, Lily, he's all ours." Casey stated

"Are you sure about this, R.J.? I don't wanna dent your metaphysical zen!" Lily exclaims.

"I'm using the Swoop technique. Eyesight is a bonus, not a necessity. Now… hit me with your best shot!" R.J explains.

:_Swoop technique?_: Angelica asks,

:_My guess is one of RJ's masters from when he was a student._: Desiree answers

Casey and Lily both charge without another word. However, R.J. carelessly blocks both of their punches, grabs their arms and spins them away. Casey then tries a punch and Lily a kick, both of which R.J. blocks one-handed. Casey, in pain, waves his smarting arm. Lily takes R.J. on one-on-one, but he easily leaps high into the air, out of the way of her attacks, then dodges and fends her off one-handed again.

Casey gives a yell and charges, but R.J. steps aside and he trips, rolling into a large speaker in the corner. He looks up fearfully as the speaker begins to fall on him, and R.J. runs forward, stopping it and pushing it back into place. Casey and Lily then gang up on him, but are stopped and restrained. Lily begins to yell with pain, but Casey covers her mouth then holds a finger to his lips; Lily nods agreement and does the same- they've realized that R.J. can hear them even if he cannot see him, which is how he's fighting. However, it's no good. R.J. punches Casey clear across the room, and he lands painfully in R.J.'s chair. Lily and the twins winced; he then grabs Lily and flips her onto her back.

"You were distracted… and defeated." RJ begins, the two nod in agreement "Remember, guys: the enemy is merciless. And just as graceful as-" he then trips over the edge of the practice mat then gets up quickly, "Just as graceful as me?"

"If you were to be graceful, you should have the spirit of the swan!" Desiree teases.

"Shut it." RJ replies

Lily and Casey smile as he takes the blindfold off, "Alright! That's enough for right now. I want you guys to take some time to internalize your defeat, while I watch _Judge Jamie_." RJ stated. he sits in his chair and reclines, grabbing the remote. Lily and Casey pick themselves up; Lily walks off, but Casey seems upset and kneels down to talk to R.J.

"R.J., you've gotta teach me something." Casey stated

"I just did. Now I'm on break." R.J replies

"No, I mean, you gotta teach me more. It's obvious that Theo, Lily, are way ahead of me." Casey states, "Even Desiree knows more about the martial arts in I do!"

Desiree frowned and wondered how this was going to play out.

R.J pushes the footrest down "Okay. But if we do this, you have to do whatever I say. That's the only way it works."

"You've got it. I'm good." Casey agreed

"… Rub my shoulders." R.J stated thenreclines again

"Wha- right now?" Casey asks

"Yeah." R.J replies

Caseydubiously "Okay…"

Looking weirded out, he stands up, moves behind R.J., and begins to massage his shoulders. A cracking noise is heard.

"Oh. Yeah. That's a knot." R.J stated.

Casey stares off onto space, obviously wondering what this has to do with his training.

Meanwhile, outside the "Museum of Native Heritage". Terrified people flee out the front door in front of Camille, who is carrying a decorated leather bag, and a group of Rinshi.

"I'm sure the shaman won't mind if I borrow his powerful medicine bag." Camille thought outloud

"Stop! Thief!" shouted a Security Guard

Camille rolls her eyes, turns to glare at the man, then suddenly whips her tongue out. The Security guard cries out with disgust and retreats.

"Ugh. Bad cologne." Camille stated.

~~~loft~~~~

the alarms went off, Angelica was impressed that these tvs were also a security system.

The twins looked at each other.

"What is it with muesums and evil beings?" Angelica asks

"I wonder the same thing about monsters and the quarry." Desiree answers.

Casey, Lily, Theo, and R.J. watch Camille's theft on the television.

"Ah yes, the old museum heist. Typical. Go get her." the Rangers run off "And be ready for anything! She's a feisty one." R.J told them, he picks up a bowl of popcorn and eats a handful. Casey, Lily and Theo each grab a vine, then vault off the walls of the loft, exiting it through large vine-covered holes.

"I'll come if you really need me," Angelica informs

"You still have your Tracker?" Desiree asks

"Yep, I'm not an 'active' Ranger but it still doesn't mean I can't morph. Just like the Zeo Rangers still have their powers." Angelica replies

Desiree shrugged then grabbed a vine and swung out,

Angelica turned back to the television.

Outside the museum, where the now-morphed Rangers are running to face Camille.

"Not so fast, lizard lady!" Theo exclaimed.

Desiree was confused, "Lizard lady?"

"Oh, Power Rangers. How sweet. Attack!" Camille

She raises her hand, and the Rinshi hop forward. Casey uses roundhouse kicks and flips to fight his. Lily leaps through the air and uses some flips, spins, kicks and punches. Theo cartwheels into action, elbows a Rinshi and flips another over. Camille retreats while they are occupied.

"Hey! I got her!" Casey shouted

"Rookie!" Desiree growls as she round houses a Rin Shi

Casey runs after her while the others keep fighting the Rinshi. Camille leaps off a building deck to a lower level, and Casey follows her. The two fight hand-to-hand. Camille flips off a building, then lands in front of Casey, the two engaging in fisticuffs again. Casey knocks Camille back, but she pushes herself off a concrete wall and slams into Casey, who goes flying and lands hard, rolling. Camille has vanished.

"Where'd she go…?" Casey asks, he stands up, clutching his right side… when suddenly, Camille in her monster form drops down on him- she was hiding on the face of a nearby building. Casey turns to look at her and is too late to block a blow from one of her sai. Casey blocks her next blows, and they lock together briefly.

"Now there's nobody to watch your back." Camille growls

"I can handle you by myself!" Casey exclaims.

Camille goes flying back in a shower of sparks, then stands, spreads her arms, and traps Casey with her tongue. She then flips him onto his back, withdrawing the tongue.

"And I thought Red was supposed to be the tough one. Rookie!" Camille exclaimed, she leaps away in a blur. Casey watches her go, furiously pounding his fist on the concrete.

~~~JKP~~~

RJ looked over at Angelica, "I know you don't work here but..."

"want me to help Fran out?" Angelica answers, "Sure, I learned something about cooking from Spencer, Andrew Hartford's butler. She went downstairs after trading her overdrive uniform for street clothes.

Fran has a clipboard, walking around and making sure everything is in order.

"Napkins folded?" Franasked

"check!" Angelica answers, liking Fran.

"Condiments neatly on display…" asks Fran

"check!"

There is then a knock on the store window. Fran and Angelica turns to see a large group of people at the door.

"Oh my..." Angelica gasps "Hello?"

"Hey!"

The unmistakable screech of small children can then be heard.

"Ah, just one minute! Cheese grated, dough made and ovens pre-heated?" Franasks

"Check, check, and check!" replied Angelica, she glanced out the widow and seen a group of young children wearing party hats standing in front of it. "I'm so going to throttle those guys if they don't show up."

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!" Children chanted

"Employees." Fran glances back and forth between Angelica to around the room; the others are nowhere to be seen "… No check."

"Oh boy." Angelica states,

~~~~in the loft~~~~

In the Loft where R.J., a piece of beef jerky in his hand, pushes his chair up and down, looking disgusted. It seems to be broken. He gets up to look at it as the Rangers enter.

Caseyangrily "I can't believe she got away."

"Don't take it so hard, Case. She's slippery. Slimy. Sss…" Theo reasoned

"Smelly?" Lily suggested.

"Thank you." Theo stated

R.J says to Casey "I think you broke my chair, man!"

"Forget the chair. I need more training." Casey stated

R.J. takes out a screwdriver from a nearby box and hands it to him.

"Fix my chair." R.J ordered

"But-" Casey began

R.J interrupted "Remember. Whatever I say." He walks off. Casey, obviously thinking that R.J. is wasting his time, steps forward.

Desiree knew RJ's training style...which is to say off-center but she wasn't going to say a thing about it. She went downstairs after pulling a fast one and getting changed into her work uniform and immediately regretted the decision to help.

She was in a hurry between the kitchen and parlor

~~~~~Dai Shi's temple~~~~~,

Dai Shi is sitting on his throne, berating Camille, who is holding the medicine bag she stole. Several Rinshi stand in a line behind her.

"Every moment the Power Rangers can still breathe, you become more useless." Dai Shi growls

"Well, that's about to change." she snaps her fingers "Rinshi?" one hops forward "This bag contains the angry Spirit of the Buffalo. When I unleash its power on this Rinshi…" Camille starts to explain but the Rinshi begins to hop backward in fear, but she seizes its wrist, stopping it.

Camille continues "… it will become the most menacing beast in the land." Dai Shi nods, satisfied "It will destroy the city… and the Power Rangers."

She opens the bag. An unknown type of energy flows out of it, then forms into a silver buffalo head on a table next to Dai Shi's throne. She takes it and places it on the Rinshi's head; it glows with purple energy, before transforming into the red-robed form.

"I give you… Buffalord." Camille introduces

Buffalord growls, snarls, and poses, scratching one foot on the ground. Dai Shi seems impressed,

~~~Loft~~~~

Meanwhile up in the loft, R.J. is meditating, sitting cross-legged on his yoga mat, which itself has been placed on top of a low wooden table. Casey, who has taken his jacket off and is now wearing a red t-shirt with a black Pài Zhua emblem over a long-sleeve black shirt, has taken apart R.J.'s chair and is fixing it. A tool box sits open nearby. Casey is struggling to turn a screwdriver, grunting and groaning.

"There. It's fixed. And my forearms will never be the same again. Where's, ah… Theo and Lily?" Casey asked

"I sent them to check on Fran and the twins" R.J answers, from his place on his yoga mat.

~~~downstairs~~~

Inside the dining room, it is absolute mayhem. Kids are screaming with delight, throwing food and other things at each other. Theo and Lily are watching through the kitchen door, hidden by the design on the glass.

"Look at those little monsters. I'm not going out there." Theo stated

"But don't you think we should help Fran, Desiree and Angelica?" Lily asked

A child then blows some sort of liquid through at straw at Fran, covering her face in yellow goop, and points and laughs at her. Disgusted, she turns away as some spaghetti hits her.

Desiree and Angelica was half way covered in Pizza sauce and something else that could be recognized, Lily's eyes are wide and she looks horrified.

"… I think they're just fine!" Theo exclaimed

"Me too." Lily agreed, She cries out as some thrown spaghetti hits the door.

:_I hope you're not fond of the rookies! Because I'm going to kill them!_: Angelica snarled, she knew that RJ sent Theo and Lily to help them out.

:_I'll help bury the bodies or cremate them!_: Desiree replies

Back in the loft, Casey is putting R.J.'s chair right-side up.

"Great. Now maybe we can get some one-on-one training?" Casey asked

"Yeah!" RJ stands "Why don't you wash my yoga mat?" he picks it up

"I think there's something growing on it." RJ shudders

Casey incredulous "Wash your yoga mat?!"

"Ah. Whatever I say." R.J replies, he tosses the mat to Casey and walks away. Casey sniffs it, makes a disgusted noise, and holds it at arm's length.

~~in the city~~~

Meanwhile, downtown, some Rinshi are terrorizing the populace, as they are wanted to do. Buffalord stands behind them, cackling.

"Run! Ha ha ha ha!" Buffalord exclaims.

~~~loft~~~

Casey is hand-washing the yoga mat inside a tub of water. He twists it, straining to squeeze the water out. R.J. observes him.

"Don't forget to squeeze and shake." R.J reminded Casey

Casey, looking extremely peeved, hefts the mat over his shoulders and pulls harder.

"Oh, you can do better than that. Come on, give it a good shake." R.J

Casey flings it down, untwisting it. Theo and Lily then walk down the stairs to join them. Casey waves the mat back and forth to dry it.

"Fran, Desiree and Angelica has got it under control." Theo stated.

Lily nods agreement, before an alarm buzzes.

R.J.'s television shows the Rinshi chasing civilians around. Casey furiously flings down the yoga mat.

"You see, R.J.? We've been wasting time! Come on, guys, let's go." Casey order.

He, Lily and Theo run off, R.J. watches them go, looking troubled for some reason.

:_We got trouble!_: Aya alerts the twins

:_Go, I'll cover._: Angelica states

:_Thanks twin-mine_: Desiree replies running out of the kitchen, into the loft and swinging out the tunnel.

Downtown, where the Rangers are approaching Buffalord and his gang.

"Hey!" Casey shouted

"Welcome, Rangers!" Buffalord greeted.

"That thing looks really angry!" Lily exclaimed

"You're going down!" Casey stated "Attack!" Buffalord ordered

The Rinshi hop forward. The Rangers strike fighting poses and engage them in battle. Casey uses punches and even claws at them. Theo uses kicks and elbows, throwing one back into a fence.

Desiree used every ninja tactic she knew of but she was overpowered by Buffalord

"All mine!" Lily exclaims, She uses a series of rapid punches, then runs forward, vaults off a concrete pillar, using flips, spins, kicks and punches.

"Take this!" Rinshi fall down go boom "Call to the beast inside! Bring out the Cheetah!" Lily summons

She is surrounded by swirling yellow energy as her Cheetah spirit runs around swiftly, destroying several Rinshi.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jaguar!" Theo summons

Swirling blue energy surrounds Theo and forms into the Jaguar spirit, which rolls straight through a group of Rinshi, making them explode. "Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" Casey summons

Casey's Tiger Spirit appears and leaps forward, destroying Rinshi, picking one up in its mouth and tossing it aside. The three regroup with Desiree facing Buffalord.

"Rinshis are strong. But I am even more powerful!" Buffalord exclaims

He poses a few times before the buffalo symbol on his forehead glows, and he transforms into a red-caped, horned black and gray monster, with a buffalo's face on his chest.

"No way!" Casey exclaimed

"I! Am! Buffalord!"

Desiree rolls her eyes as Buffalord scratches his foot on the ground, and then lowers his head and charges. Casey runs forward, but is overwhelmed by Buffalord's strength.

"Charge!" Buffalord shouted.

The unfortunate Red Ranger is pushed backward through several concrete supports, before oddly being stopped by a car. He is then flung into the air.

"Casey!" Lily

Casey is then knocked to the ground and skids back. Theo's weapons appear in his hands.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo called.

He charges forward, striking Buffalord's knee to bring him down, then leaps out of the way of the monster's attack, doing a backflip, landing and striking him with the charged tonfa. Buffalord rolls away then stands, grunting."Let me get in on this!" Lily exclaims.

She charges at Buffalord, Desiree leaps out of the way and Casey leans for support against a pillar, holding his shoulder in pain. Lily punches and elbows Buffalord, blocking his attacks in return.

"Cheetah Jabs!" Lily shouted

She punches Buffalord in the chest with powered-up fists, making him fall back."Whoa. Lily's amazing! Awesome." Casey stated

The Rangers regroup as Buffalord changes back into a red-robed Rinshi. "I need more time to harness the true power of the Buffalo. I will return!" He burrows away through the ground.

Casey saysangrily "Stop, come back, I'm not done with you yet!" Lily and Theo grab his arms

"Casey, stop!" Lily stated

"He's gone!" Theo stated

~~Loft~~~

"Okay. You asked me to rub your shoulders, and I did. You wanted your chair fixed, it's fixed! I even washed your reeky yoga mat! Now, in case you haven't noticed? I have been getting my tiger tail kicked all over the city! WHEN are you going to train me?!" Casey asks.

"The spirit of the Tiger, alright, but the foresight of a Lemming." R.J begins to laugh, but stops when he sees how mad Casey is "Listen." he gets up "Now that we know the kind of beast that you're up against, I've got just the plan." he grabs a red towel from his back pocket. "Scrub the floor."

"… This is ridiculous." Casey begins to walk away

"We had a deal. Whatever I say, remember?" R.J asks.

Extremely peeved now, Casey snatches the towel,

Desiree watches Casey scrubbing the floor, she smiled and winked at RJ, she finally understood what the chores really were for.

Meanwhile in the forest, Buffalord is busy training, smashing a boulder with his power.

"Perfect! I have now harnessed the true power of the Buffalo!" Buffalord sees Camille approaching

"Did I say you could go on a break?" Camille asks

"I am harnessing my power to destroy the Rangers, as Dai Shi commanded!" Buffalord replied

"Fine, but let's have a little less harnessing, and a little more destroying! My booty's on the line here!" Camille exclaimed.

"Right. I'll destroy them!" Buffalord exclaimed.

He cackles and runs off. Back downtown, Buffalord, in his monster form again, charges through a building wall and through a crowd of people, destroying a car and causing an explosion. He cackles and poses.

Back at JKP, Casey has taken his jacket off again and is cleaning the floor by running back and forth across it, pushing the towel with both hands as he goes.

Desiree stood with RJ watching Casey work.

"Faster. Faster, come on, faster!" R.J

Theocoming down the stairs with Lily "And they call _me_ a neat freak." as Casey stands "No rest for the weary."

"Come on, Casey!" Lily stated.

"Ah, no. Casey needs to finish the floors first." R.J interrupted

"Really?" Lily asks

"Yeah." R.J replied

"R.J., we're under attack, if I don't help them, they could be destroyed!" Casey exclaims

Desiree step forward not even going to the others, "Then they'll be destroyed."

RJ nodded.

~~in the city~~

Theo and Lily, wearing their morphers, dashing to the scene of the battle.

"Rangers!" Buffalord shouted

Theo, Lily activates their morphers "Ready? Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

The three then charge at Buffalord, who stands strong, Theo and Lily charged but were pushed back.

They then fight off a bunch of suddenly-appearing Rinshi. However, they both have trouble- Theo is restrained by some, while Buffalord runs at Lily, knocking her back into some steel barrels.

"Lily!" Theo shouts

"You!" Buffalord shouts, he then bulls into Theo, knocking him and the Rinshi holding him backward. Theo flies through some barrels and groans. Buffalord then picks him up and tosses him aside.

Lily helping him up "You OK?"

"Yeah." Theo replied.

"Your power cannot compare to the power of Buffalord!" Buffalord exclaims

~~~At JKP~~~~

Casey is still washing the floor, running in random directions.

"Good. Now, stay low. Nice job." R.J states as he and Desiree stand watching.

Casey stands and throws towel down "You know what? Forget this. I asked you to train me. And you turned me into your servant! Now, my team needs me, and I'm scrubbing the floor?!"

'I thought i had a bad temper.' Desiree thought, "Hey, you asked to be trained and RJ has trained you."

Casey turned to Desiree. "HOW? By fixing his chair?"

Desiree then unexpectedly punches Casey, and he blocks it, twisting Desiree's arm out of the way.

"See? You used the screwdriver motion to catch the punch." R.J explains, as Desiree used physical means to prove a point.

Casey looks down at his hands. Desiree tries to attack him again, and Casey blocks him, flipping her over.

Desiree stands up looking impressed that someone with little skills could toss her over his head.

Caseygrins "By twisting and shaking the mat!"

"Precisely." RJ agrees

Desiree attempts a clothesline this time. Casey dodges under his arms, then spin kicks out of the way and strikes a fighting pose.

"Good. Now, when you face off with that buffalo thing, stay low. You'll cut his power in half!" RJ explains

Casey and Desireestarts to run off, but Casey stops "Whoa! What about the whole shoulder-rub thing, how does that help me?"

"Oh, that doesn't, I- I just slept funny last night." R.J answers.

Casey smiles and runs off, with Desiree shaking her head at RJ before she left after Casey.

~~back at the battle~~~

where Lily, Theo fly forward through an explosion and land hard.

"Nothing can stop me!" Buffalord turns to look at something

"Look!" Lily shouted

"Case?" Theo asks

Now morphed, Casey and Desiree comes into battle.

"Hey, freak! Ready for round two?" Casey asks

"Get him, Case." Desiree states as she vaults over the wreckage to see to her other teammates.

"You again? No problem. Charge!" Buffalord replied

He scratches his foot and charges. Casey grabs his head, then flips over him.

"Over the top!" Casey shouted, he kicks Buffalord as he lands, then the two lock in combat, Casey able to block all of his punches. He then grabs the monster's arm and twists.

Casey pushes him back, blocks more attacks, then grabs Buffalord's horns.

"How about this for a twist?" Casey asks, He twists Buffalord's horns, he flings Buffalord. Buffalord then growls, his horns all out-of-whack, before Casey gets on all fours and charges. he is surrounded by fiery red energy.

"Down low!" Casey stated

He then turns and trips Buffalord, before standing and getting out his weapons.

"Jungle chuks!" Casey summoned

He holds them straight out, and they charge with energy before he poses, swinging them around and delivering a hefty energy blast to Buffalord. He explodes, and Casey poses victoriously. "Jungle Fury! Red Ranger!" a tiger's roar sounds

Theorunning up with Lily, and Desiree "Yeah!"

"Wow! You did it, Casey!" Lily exclaimed

"Way to go Case" Desiree states, "I told you so."

"I guess you learned something after all." Theo stated

"Yeah. R.J.'s smarter than he looks." Casey replies

"That's no surprise." Lily replied

"Rangers!" Buffalord exclaimed

"What?" Casey asks

"They can't ever stay down when they're destroyed the first time." Desiree growls, making the others glance at her.

"You have proven you have power, but that will not save you. I summon the full power of the Buffalo!" Buffalord exclaimed, he is surrounded by purple energy before growing to the standard giant monster size.

"Animal Spirits, unite as one!" Casey shouted

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" Rangers shouted

The four leap up and are absorbed into their Zords as they form.

"Animal Spirits, unite! Jungle Pride Megazord!" Casey stated

The Pride and Buffalord face off, posing. Flit then floats high above them.

"A truly awesome spectacle! Ranger vs. Beast! But who will prevail?" Flitflies closer to Camille, who's also watching "Let's find out."

Camilleswats at him "Down in front, I can't see!"

Flit teased "Missed me."

The Jungle Pride charges at Buffalord, who leans over, and rolls across his back.

"This better work." Camille growls

Buffalord runs at the Pride, which poses, but then suddenly begins to run in a circle around it through the surrounding streets.

"Wait, what's Buffalord up to? He's using a new technique, trying to confuse the pure of heart Power Rangers! He's running rings around them!"

Buffalord then charges from behind, surprising the Rangers.

"Oh, the plan worked! Could this be the end for the Power Rangers?"

Inside the cockpit of the Pride, the Rangers are down.

"We've gotta get back in the fight!" Theo exclaims"We have to use all our spirit energy." Casey replies

"Casey's right. Come on, let's do it!" Lily agrees

"I'm in." Desiree agrees

"Yeah, Buffalord's going down!" Casey shouted

The four twist their legs around before leaping back up onto their feet, and the Megazord copies their movements.

"But how?" Buffalord asks

The two opponents charge at each other again. Buffalord flings the Megazord high in the air, but it tucks into a ball and flips around as it goes up, turning the height to its advantage. "Super kick!" Theo shouts

"Looks like the Rangers have something up their sleeve." Flit gives a play by play

"Spin attack!" Lily and Desiree shout

The lower half of the Jungle Pride's body starts spinning rapidly as it descends.

"So long, Buffalord!" Casey stated

"No!" Buffalord exclaims, he is struck, and the Pride lands. Buffalord turns into stone, then explodes in a shower of dust, and the Megazord poses victoriously, as do the Rangers inside.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shouts

"Oh, boy." Camille says in dismay

"No really, it was a great plan- ah!" Flit responds

Camille smacks him aside, and leaves.

~~~Dai Shi's temple~~~~

Camille is wiping the floor with a scrub brush and looks grumpily at Dai Shi.

"I don't know why _I'm_ being punished. Buffalord is the one who failed!" Camille asks

"You missed a spot. And if you mess up again, you'll be polishing the floors of the underworld!" Dai Shi replies

Camille wordlessly goes back to scrubbing.

~~~~~Back at Jungle Karma~~~~~

the place is an absolute mess in the aftermath of the party as Fran closes shop. Spaghetti, sauce, and salad ingredients have been flung everywhere, and Fran herself is covered, too. The Rangers, all dressed in normal clothes, then come in through the door behind her, and Fran winces. Angelica yawned, she was dead on her feet.

"I can't believe it!" Lily exclaims

"That went well!" Theo stated

"That was awesome." Casey agreed.

Angelica was glaring daggers at the three rookies, she knew Desiree was busting her hump helping train Casey and battling. But that didn't give the other two a right to dodge helping out.

RJ came through and looked at his restuarant that was a complete mess.

"Oh. Now you show up. How convenient." Fran stated

"… Yeah, we were a little busy." Theo replied

"Not so busy that you and Lily couldn't lend a hand." RJ states

The two look guiltily at each other.

"Sorry, Fran, Angelica." Theo, and Lily apologized

"Well, it's alright! I needed some crash course training anyway." Fran replies

"So, for not helping Fran and Angelica, you two get to clean this place up, while the rest of us go get ice cream." RJ states

Fran squeals "I love ice cream!"

"You're lucky that's all you get to do," Angelica muttered then looked at Desiree, who was smirking evilly.

:_That's not all, how's a little ninja crash course training sound?_: Desiree asks,

:_Fun, can I watch?_: Angelica replies

:_Go and get cleaned up, I think I got some clothes that could fit you, since we are the same size._: Desiree replies

Fran begins to run excitedly out the door, then stops to face the others, as a piece of spaghetti falls across her glasses. "Oh. I should probably go and clean myself up first, huh?"


	5. Ch 5 A Taste of Poison

Angelica packed up her last pack, as she had acquired in the last few days.

"Do you really have to leave?" Lily asks, she had started to like Angelica as much as she did Desiree.

"Yeah, I left my assistant for way too long. Knowing him, he's gotten into trouble and can get himself out of it." Angelica answers, She turned to face Lily, "Besides, I'm not really part of this team, I had my own team without my sister, even through she did come and took my place when my connection to the Morphing grid was severed, but that's besides the point, she doesn't need me to guard her back, I think you four are great at doing that. But let you in a secret to get Desiree to calm down when she's on the verge of blowing up,"

"Oh?" Lily asks, slightly afraid of her co-mentor.

"Just get our mom Aya to go get Hunter," Angelica answers, "He's the best at getting her calmed down." she smirked as she shouldered her pack,

Lily let out a sigh of relief.

"I hope you two are not going to leave without saying good-bye?" Desiree asks, coming up the stairs.

"Of course not," Angelica answers, "Dad wouldn't let me do that and you know it!"

:That's right,: Kreel agrees, as he glided over to Desiree's shoulder as Aya did the same with Angelica.

Desiree reached up and scratched her father's crest feathers, "I'm so glad that I don't have an animal form like this,"

Angelica nods in agreement, she hugged her sister. "Don't go to hard on them,"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Desiree replies,

"I'll drop by again knowing that you're in Ocean Bluff," Angelica states, as she released her twin.

Desiree nods, she missed the old days when she and her sister were Rangers together but she knew that they had plans to unite the whole nation of elemental ninjas.

Lily, Desiree and Angelica walked down into the parlor.

"Oh, if I see Tommy do you want me to tell him you're in a race to beat him?" Angelica asks as she was about to leave.

"Nah, he would just come to beat my arse." Desiree replies, "See ya at your wedding,"

"I'll be the one in white," Angelica teases as she walked out the door.

"You're going to miss her aren't you?" RJ asks as he glanced at the twenty year old.

"Not as much as you may think," Desiree replies, "Come on, RJ. Let's spar!" she ran up the stairs to the loft.

~~~Dai Shi's temple~~~

Camille walks down a long stone corridor and thinking as she passes by cell like chambers.

'_Behold, the Five Fingers of Poison. An elite squad of venomous warriors each possessing a unique and treacherous poison.' _

She stops in front of a door and peers inside a chamber. A stone tablet on the wall bears the picture of a centipede. A red-robed Rinshi, wearing a white sash on his chest and a silver Centipede emblem on his forehead, trains.

_'Rantipede. He can strike a hundred times before his opponent can respond.' _

As she speaks, Rantipede tosses a stack of dinner plates into the air, and then destroys them all with a series of rapid punches. Before Camille moves on to another chamber. This one has a large stone cobra's head on the wall. Another red-robed Rinshi, wearing a blue sash and bearing the same Cobra emblem, walks into the frame.

_'Naja, the Cobra. Cold-blooded and lethal. It will take but one strike to conquer his foes.' _

Naja slices the tops clean off a row of blue candles in front of him, and the camera zooms in on his Cobra emblem. The next Rinshi bears a red sash and the Scorpion emblem.

_'Stingerella. Her hypnotic dance lures her prey closer and closer… until she strikes!' _

Stingerella flips over and delivers a powerful kick that goes right through the floor. Next in line is the green-sashed Gecko.

_'The cunning Gakko. Master in the art of the surprise attack.' _

Gakko jumps up and clings to the wall, climbing up it before leaping across to the opposite wall. He then suddenly jumps to another wall and peers upside-down at Camille, making her recoil in disgust. Last up is the yellow-sashed Toad.

_'And Toady. Able to ward off the strongest offense. Not smart, but not to be underestimated.' _

Toady pulls out four rubber balls and tosses them at a wooden dummy; all four miss, but one bounces and strikes the window right in front of Camille, making her jump back in surprise as it sparks. A shot is shown of the shadowed forms of all five Fingers posing in front of a swirling purple and blue backdrop, before they and Camille enter Dai Shi's throne room.

Camilleto Dai Shi "As you requested… five of the most dangerous warriors in your army."

All five pose and bow. Dai Shi rises from his throne.

"Go and spread fear from the highest rooftop. That will take my power to the next level." Dai Shi orders.

~~few hours later at Jungle Karma~~~

Lily and Casey are hard at work, with Casey grating cheese on a huge grater.

"Sometimes I just can't believe my luck. Shredding cheese one minute, shredding evil beasts the next." Casey stated

"Hey, this whole thing came out of nowhere for you, Casey. It's got to be majorly intense. Especially for a cub." Lily replied

"Well, I'm not a cub anymore. You don't have to worry about me." Casey retorted

Fran then opens the oven door and peeks through at them.

"One large Thrilla Gorilla Pizza, extra banana!" Fran exclaimed

Casey replies "Thrilla Gorilla, comin' up!" Fran shuts the door "…Bananas?"

"R.J. says… Lily raises her hands and imitates his voice and mannerisms "Everything's better… with bananas."

"Where is R.J. anyway?" Casey asks

Lily answers "No clue. He and Desiree's been working on something in the garage for days. You get the board, I've got the dough!"

Lily tosses a ball of dough into the air, and Casey catches it on a wooden board. He then sprinkles some flour on it, and suddenly flings some at Lily playfully.

"Ooops! My bad." Casey teased.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" Lily growls, then grabs a large handful of cheese

"Lily, now wait, you're a reasonable person, I…" Casey pleaded.

Lily takes off Casey's hat and dumps the cheese in his hair.

"Whoops! _My_ bad!" Lily teased.

"Oh, laugh it up. Because you are gonna be _so_ sorry for that one." Casey replied

He takes a wooden spoon from a nearby pot and dumps a spoonful of mashed bananas on top of her head. The two peer at each other for a moment before simultaneously starting to fling all the ingredients on the table at each other. Lily laughs aloud.

Theo walked into the kitchen, looking dumbfounded.

Theo furious "Look at the kitchen! It's trashed!"

"He started it." Lily

"Did _not!_" Casey argued

Theo testily "I don't care how it started. We've got hungry customers out there. Clean this place up. And Casey, take… whatever that is off your face."

Their morphers then beep

"We've gotta bolt." Lily stated seriously; Fran then walks in the kitchen

"FRAAAAAN!" Rangers shout

"Oh, let me guess- you all have to leave for some super-important and yet highly-secretive reason?" Fran asks.

"On the money! Thanks, Fran!" Casey replied.

Fran is looking at the mess "Ugh. I bet Wolfgang Puck never had to put up with stuff like this."

In the loft, the Rangers, now in uniform, all grab vines and vault through their usual holes in the wall, then morph. Downtown, screaming people are being chased away by the Five Fingers of Poison. Naja observes from a rooftop.

"Haha. Run!" Naja stated.

Stingerella, Rantipede, Gakko and Toady watch, cackling.

Back at Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi himself receives an infusion of purple energy and roars.

"Ahhh, the sound of fear." Naja stated.

The Rangers along with Desiree then flip into battle and land on the rooftop beside him.

"Surprise! We're here to stop you!" Casey exclaimed

Stingerellaand Gakko leap onto the roof "Surprise! Think again!" Rantipede and Toady join them "Ugh! So these are the Pai Zhua students. I'm SO not impressed."

"Hey! I'm a ninja!" Desiree shot back.

"No." replied Lily.

The Five fingers went on with the rant about the multicolored heroes

"They look pretty sorry to me." Gakko states

"And ugly." Toady added.

"I think I fought a toad before….wait no, that was a pig and I was trapped in that blasted popcorn bucket." Desiree thought out loud.

"Yes, let's get this fight started!" Rantipede exclaimed

The five stand together, and then pose.

"By the power of the Dai Shi, inner beasts arise!" Fingers shouted

They all transform into monster modes, based off their respective animal. The Rangers all recoil in fear.

"A hundred legs to strike you! Rantipede!"

"Fangs full of venom! Naja!"

"Queen of the toxic dance! Stingerella!"

"Master of trickery and deceit- Gakko!"

"Skin stronger than armor! Toady!"

"We are the Five Fingers of Poison!" Fingers shouted.

"Poison?" Casey repeated

"Huh?" Theo asks

"What?" Lily asks

"what happened to fighting one monster at a time?" Desiree asks

"Get them!" Naja ordered

He snaps his fingers, and all five charge. The Rangers draw their weapons and run back at them. Back at Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi's cape is ruffled by the wind.

"It won't be long now…" Dai Shi stated

Back at the fight, Theo takes on Rantipede, wielding his tonfa. However, the monster is very swift and powerful, and sends him flying backward with a series of punches. Theo breaks through a table as he falls. Lily, meanwhile, takes on Stingerella. However, she outruns Lily and kicks her in the back.

"Too slow!" Stingerella exclaims

She then attacks with a series of spinkicks, some of which Lily manages to block with her bo staff. Stingerella then kicks Lily in the knee, bringing her down, then knocks her back when she manages to stand up. Lily rolls back and drops her bo. Rantipede dispatches Theo again with another powerful punch. Lily gets up and runs to him.

"Theo!" Lilystands protectively in front of him

"Get up!" Rantipede orders

"_En garde_ , beast!" Lily replies

"Pleasure!" Rantipede replies

He and Lily begin to fight, and she manages to match his punching ability blow-for-blow, until he lands a vicious one, making her stumble.

"Lily!" Theo shouts

"And they say I have fast hands." Lily stated

"Well, watch me!" Stingerella exclaims

She flips into a handstand and kicks the two Rangers, sending them both spinning back.

While this happens, Casey is taking on Gakko, wielding his Junglechuks. Gakko then clings to an overhang above their heads.

"Up here! Rargh!" Gakko stated

He sends several green energy blasts at the Red and Pink Rangers, making explosions go off around them. Casey's Junglechuks go flying as he is sent crashing through a table. Destiny smashed in the wall of a building, Toady then jumps into the fight, attacking Casey and Destiny with his clawed hands and a headbutt.

"Come on!" Casey shouted

"Bring it on" growled Desiree as she was facing Naja.

"Hey!" Toady shouts

Casey leaps up and aims a kick for Toady's face, but is stopped and sent back by an invisible barrier, landing back on his feet.

"No! That's one tough toad." Casey exclaimed

Toady strikes Casey, sending him rolling back. He gets up, groaning in pain. Desiree helps him stand while glaring at the two beasts.

"You wore them down… now I'll do the rest! Cobra Strike!" Naja stated

Before Casey or the more seasoned Desiree can react, Naja leaps forward and strikes them repeatedly with his two sickle-shaped weapons. He then delivers a final swift strike, forcing Casey and Desiree to demorph and Casey falls to his knees as his morpher clatters to the ground. Desiree was on her knees, her morpher still covering her eyes.

"Yes!" Naja exclaims

Casey struggles to get up, holding his chest and groaning. All five Fingers stand in a line before him. Theo and Lily, both also demorphed, join them.

"They're too strong. We have to regroup." Lily stated

Casey grabs his morpher and the other two help him up as they run away.

"That's right. Run!" Naja shouts

In a field in an unknown location near the mountains, full of huge rocks and boulders. The Rangers run forward, and then stop, panting and exhausted.

"I liked it better when we were just fighting one at a time." Casey stated

"Agreed" Desiree replies,

"I feel you there." Theo agreed

The quartet are then startled by an explosion and leap into the air before falling on their backs, it's the Fingers, leaping into battle in their normal Rinshi forms. Naja, Gakko, Rantipede and Toady form a diamond shape by standing on each others' shoulders, while Stingerella stands off to the side. Black and gold lightning then strikes, signaling the arrival of Dai Shi, who spins into the frame and lands on Naja's shoulder.

Theo starts to ask "Whoa! Is that…" the Rangers stare in shock.

"Jarrod?!" Casey asks

"Now we know what happened to him when he cowardly left the temple" Desiree states

Dai Shi stares down at the helpless and prone Rangers looking at the stack of the Five Fingers of Poison, plus Dai Shi. Dai Shi and the others leap down to face the Rangers, who stand up.

"_Jarrod_ ? What are you doing here?" Lily asks.

Camille also comes in to stand beside Dai Shi as the Rangers look on, still shocked.

"The one you call Jarrod is gone. I am now filled with the evil of Dai Shi." Dai Shi replies

"Great. It was bad enough when you were just the jerk who got kicked out of our school." Casey stated

"And you were responsible for that humiliation! Now you will pay." Dai Shi

"Ohhh, this is going to be good!" Camille exclaimed

Dai Shi throws his cape off, and his Lion Spirit comes out of his body, transforming him into an armored form, themed after the black Lion. "I challenge you to a battle."

"I beat you once, I can do it again." Casey stated.

"You can't do this, Casey." stated Desire, trying to stop him.

"No, Casey! Not if he has the power of Dai Shi!" Lily added trying to help Desiree out

"I can't back down now." Casey replies, then takes out and puts on his morpher "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

He morphed and as he poses, his body is surrounded by red flames.

"With the strength of a tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" Casey shouted

"I call forth the spirit of the mighty Lion!" Dai Shi summoned

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" Casey summoned

The two big jungle cat spirits rush at each other and fight in midair while Casey and Dai Shi leap at each other, then clash in midair, punching one another a few times before falling to their feet. Casey then swipes at Dai Shi, who manages to block all of his blows, grab his arms and spin him several times. Casey flying up toward a cliff face, pushing off it and leaping back to the ground, with Dai Shi copying his movements.

"Running away, scaredy-cat?" Dai Shi asks

They tussle briefly upon landing before Dai Shi lands a powerful blow to Casey's chest. They fight again, but Casey seems to have been weakened. Dai Shi sends him flying backward through the air. He then pushes off the cliff face again and flies back toward his opponent.

"Rebound!" Casey.

However, Dai Shi punches him hard again, making him fall to the ground, groaning.

"Too easy." Dai Shi stated

He shoots a large purple energy blast at the Red Ranger, setting off a massive explosion that sends him flying. Yelling, Casey forcefully demorphs and lands in the dirt, and the projection of his Tiger Spirit vanishes. He looks up in fear at Dai Shi.

"Ha. The Tiger is tamer than I thought. He's not worth my time." Dai Shisnaps his fingers

"Yes, Master." Stingerella agrees

She leaps at Casey and delivers a stinging blow to his chest, making Casey grab where she struck, crying out with pain.

"No!" Theo shouts

"Her poison is in your bloodstream. It is not fatal, but the pain will be punishing." Dai Shi explains, he laughs as he vanishes, followed by Camille, and then the Fingers.

Casey continues to clutch his chest in pain, as Lily, Theo and Desiree go to help him up.

"Casey!" Lily shouted

Back to Jungle Karma; it is now nighttime. Casey is lying in a hammock snuggling his jacket, and Lily places a washcloth on his forehead. She, Theo, and Desiree look worried.

"Thanks." Casey coughs feebly "I feel much better."

"Are you sure?" Lily asks

"He said he's fine. Leave the guy alone." Theo replies

"Have a heart Theo, " Desiree snaps, she was wearing crimson boxers and a tank top.

"Freaky that Jarrod turned out to be Dai Shi. But standing up to him sure took a lot of guts." R.J stated

"Or not a lot of brain cells." Theo teased.

Desiree was going to say something about her past enemies but decided it was better then to stay silent.

"Theo, I'm ignoring your negative energy. Casey, Desiree and I are working on something new for you that you're just gonna love. You just power it up with your Tiger spirit and it'll blow your mind." R.J replied.

"Is it dangerous?" Lily asks

"Casey already has one mommy, he doesn't need two." Theo stated

"You don't hear me complaining." Casey stated

"Lights out, team. We're up against some major badness here. We all need some rest." R.J ordered, He walks away. Lily pats Casey on the shoulder and follows him, and Theo grabs the washcloth before following her.

"You're in enjoying getting the royal treatment aren't you?" Desiree asks, as she shook her head at Casey.

Casey smiles, then snuggles into his hammock, smiling as he goes to sleep.

~~someone's dream~~~~

_Casey is morphed and confronting Dai Shi, backed by the Fingers._

"_Okay, Jarrod! This is going to end here and now!" Casey exclaims. _

"_In your dreams." Dai Shi replies_

_The Red Ranger charges at Dai Shi, who merely holds his hand out._

"_I call forth the spirit of the mighty Lion!" Dai Shi summoned_

_The Lion blows Casey away with its power._

~~end dream~~

Lily sits up in bed, looking scared. "CASEY!"

she glances over at Desiree, who rolled over in her sleep.

"Hunter" Desiree moaned in her sleep.

~~~~Back in Dai Shi's temple~~~~,

Gakko, Stingerella, Toady and Rantipede are all pacing around and talking to each other.

"Hmm. I'm sure Camille has a plan." Toady states

"She has no plan. I can think of a way to trick the Red Ranger!" Gakko exclaimed

"I'm not waiting for any of you. I'll handle this on my own!" Rantipede stated then walks off, and we can see that Naja has been standing off to the side, his arms crossed, seeming unimpressed.

"You fools…" Naja mumbles

Back at Jungle Karma, the alarm is buzzing, , Lily getting up out of bed, pulling a yellow shirt on, and runs to check it out, still dressed in pajamas.

Rantipede appears on one of the monitors, standing on the beach. "Red Ranger! Let's finish what we started! I can take you out single-handedly!"

"Not while I'm around." Lily stated, she ran off

At the beach. Lily morphed and is approaching Rantipede.

"Nice to see you again!" Lily exclaimed

"Yellow Ranger? You're not the one I wanted to fight!" Rantipede exclaimed

"What's the matter?" Lily asked "Afraid of being beaten by a girl?"

"I suppose any Ranger will do." Rantipedetransforms into his monster form "I heard the Cheetah's pretty fast."

"Is that a challenge?" Lily asks.

Lily and Rantipede charge at each other, Lily was knocked backwards by Rantipede.

Back at Jungle Karma, where Desiree, Casey and Theo, both dressed in their work uniforms, are looking for Lily,

"Hey, Lil? You planning to come to work today or what?" Theo asks.

Casey watching Lily's fight on a monitor "Looks like she's already at work."

"Somebody's in trouble." Desiree states, "Let's go!"

Back at the scene of the battle, Lily and Rantipede are using rapid punches on one another, though none of them seem to be connecting on either's body.

"Cheetah Jabs!" Lily exclaims.

Lily darts forward, gets underneath Rantipede's reach, and lands several blows to his chest, which sends him flying. The two continue to tussle, with Rantipede unable to land very many blows on her. When he does manage to knock her over, however, she brings out her weapon.

"Jungle Bo!" Lily summoned her weapon

"You're mine!" Rantipede growled

The two opponents meet again, this time with Lily using her bo staff to block Rantipede's attacks. She smacks him with it several times; Casey, Desiree, and Theo then arrive morphed.

"Hey! What's the deal, going off on your own?" Theo asks

"We seem to be doing just fine." Lily replies,

"Not for long! Rinshi Warriors, charge!" Rantipede orders

A bunch of plain Rinshi materializes behind him, extend their arms and begin to hop forward.

"Me and my big mouth!" Lily states.

"I've got these guys covered." Casey stated

"Right." Lily replied

"Right." Theo replied

"Right" Desiree agrees

They run off.

"Time to test Desiree's and R.J.'s new invention. With the strength of a tiger- Strike Rider, cruise!" Casey summoned.

His red energy manifests into a red and black motorcycle. Extra armor then forms around Casey's body.

"Let's ride!" Casey exclaims

He leaps through the air, then hops onto his bike's seat. He revs it up.

"Full throttle!"

The Strike Rider speeds across the beach, then skids to a stop. Revealing a tiger influenced motorcycle.

"Tiger Strike! Full throttle!"

Casey revs his bike's handlebars again, then speeds toward the group of Rinshi, all of whom shoot energy blasts at him with their staves. Of course, they all miss and cause giant explosions. Casey pops several wheelies, and his bike bounces back and forth, destroying several foot soldiers. Another Rinshi shoots an energy blast; Casey pops a wheelie, lifts himself out of his seat and kicks it carelessly aside. Casey spins around in a circle, kicking up dirt as the Rinshi attempt to gang beat him.

"Is that all you've got?" Casey asks

He then shoots his bike's obligatory lasers at the Rinshi, who fall down go boom, then drives forward, firing more.

"Tiger Strike!"

He flies through the air, and the front of his bike "chomps" down on a Rinshi, making it dissolve into dust.

~~~At Dai Shi's temple~~~

Camille is walking into the throne room.

Dai Shiangrily "Camille! If you _ever_ want me to trust you again, you'd better stop that hundred-legged fool. He's decided to take matters into his own hands!"

Camille isshocked "Rantipede… that rat! Don't worry; I'll get on it right away."

~~~Back at the beach~~~

Casey is still showing off his new toy when Camille, in her armored form, jumps in to fight him.

"Nice bike. I almost hate to destroy it." Camille charges, wielding her sais.

"Just try it. Full throttle! Fire!" Casey exclaims

Camille runs forward through his laser blasts as they, yes, set off explosions, heedless. Casey ramps up through the air and she leaps up after him; when they meet in midair, Casey delivers a powerful slash. Camille falls to the ground and stands up, groaning.

"Strike Rider, high speed!"

He leans forward, and a panel covers up his body. It drives forward, then suddenly the top part detaches and slides forward.

"Attack mode! Go!"

Bike and Ranger turn into a huge fireball. Camille is thrown forward in a massive explosion, screaming.

Meanwhile, Theo fights more Rinshi, managing to look pretty cool even if he doesn't have a fancy bike to ride.

"Over the top!" Theo exclaims

He does a flip over some of the soldiers' heads, lands, flips again and kicks one back.

Desiree fought with her sword, "And another one bites the dust."

Lily, still armed with her bo, flies forward straight at Rantipede.

"I'm pest control!"

She strikes Rantipede with her weapon, then stands and poses as he blows up. The boys and Desiree join her.

"Nice work, Lil." Casey stated

"Yeah!" Theo stated

"Thanks." Lily replies but she could feel the heated glare from Desiree,

They then tense as Rantipede gets up.

"Now you'll see who you're really dealing with!" Rantipede stated, he reaches up and pulls off his square head covering, tossing it aside to reveal that his head is actually one gigantic, coiled-up centipede.

"EW! Nasty!" Lily exclaimed.

"Seen worse," Desiree states, unimpressed having faced Mesogog's mutants, Rantipede didn't scare her any.

"His face is crawling!" Theo exclaimed

"Your fear makes me stronger!" Rantipede exclaimed, he grows to the usual giant monster size.

"We'll see about that!" Lily stated

The Rangers summon their Spirits, which change into Zord form and transform straight away into the Megazord.

"Animal Spirits, unite! Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shouted

Camille then stumbles out from behind some rocks, still transformed, and Flit buzzes around her.

"Ugh! That bike blast has some kick." Camille groaned while holding her arm.

"Oh! It's on now! Let's watch." Flit stated.

"Take this!" Lily shouted.

The Jungle Pride Megazord throws rapid punches at Rantipede, who does the same, and just like with the monster vs. Lily fight earlier, he blocks them all.

"Hold 'im tight, Rangers… aww, man, this guy is out of control!" Casey states

"We are!" Desiree growled

For Rantipede has unfurled his head, and it strikes repeatedly at the Pride, whipping it.

"Rantipede has pulled out all the stops! From one bug to another, I'm impressed!" Flit gave another play by play.

"Let's see the Rangers get out of this one." Camille stated

Rantipede then wraps its upper body around the Pride's body like a giant tentacle. Inside, this is reflected on the Rangers, who have pulled their arms in as though they are being restrained, too.

"Now you're mine!" Rantipede exclaims

"Don't give up, guys. Come on!" Casey exclaims.

"We've gotta break his grip!" Theo exclaims

"We can do it!" Lily exclaims.

The Pride seizes Rantipede's head/body and begins to spin it around like a lasso, then tosses him aside.

"Ho-ho! The Rangers have Rantipede in a spin! And he hits the ground." Flit stated

The Jungle Pride charges at Rantipede, its upper body spinning, to use the spin fury attack.

"You're going down!" Casey exclaims

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shout

It poses as Rantipede turns into stone and explodes into a million tiny pieces. Down on the beach, Camille watches as she transforms back to her human form, looking scared.

"Another victory for the Rangers! What a heartbreaking upset. Now you have to go and tell Dai Shi." Flit stated

"I know. And he is _not_ going to be happy." Camille replies

~~that evening at dinner service~~~

In the kitchen at Jungle Karma. Lily is doing the dishes,

Casey then walks into the kitchen for the parlor. "Whoa, is the dishwasher broken?"

"Nope. Desiree's orders. She thinks I need to learn a lesson for taking off on my own." Lily answers. "RJ agrees with her."

Casey taking a dish towel and drying "Well, I'm flattered that you put yourself out there for me."

"Flattered?" Lily asks

"Yeah. It's obvious you have a little thing for me." Casey replies.

Lily isincredulous "Casey! You're a great guy. But… you're like a… little brother to me. That's why I worry so much,"

"Little brother?" Casey asks

"Yes. And that's all. Is that cool?" Lily answers.

"Yeah, that's cool. But that means I'm gonna have to start treating you like I do my sisters." Casey teased, he grabs some soap bubbles and claps his hands, showering Lily with bubbles.

"Oh! So it's like that, is it?" Lily asks

She and Casey begin to splash each other,

Theo comes walking down the stairs, smiling, but his face falls when he sees them.

"… Guys! Must you?!" Theo asks

"This is fun!" Lily replies

Lily, and Casey keep at it, and Theo walks back up the stairs, disgusted.

Dark Priestess66 says: Review please.


	6. Ch 6 Can't Win them All

Desiree watched as, Casey, Lily, and Theo were training. They are standing on the large mat in the middle of the floor, and Lily and Casey are holding onto Theo's arms.

"Come on… is this the best you can do?" Theo asks cockily

"Stop your jabbering and just get out of it… if you can." Lily replied.

"'If' being the operative word here." Casey adds.

"You've gotta be kidding me. This is child's' play. It's not even worth breaking a sweat over." Theo retorts.

"I knew it. Theo can't get out of it." Lily comments

Theo then carelessly jerks his arms forward, pushing Casey and Lily together then shoving them both onto their backs on the mat. Theo strikes a zen pose, then holds his hand to his ear before skipping forward triumphantly.

"He got out of it." Casey stated

"Oh yeah!" Theo exclaims.

Desiree shook her head as Theo did a little victory dance. "That's enough, change clothes and get to work."

~~~Dai Shi's temple.~~~

The remaining Four Fingers of Poison are conversing. Stingerella holds up the bag that used to cover Rantipede's head.

"Poor Rantipede. He shouldn't have taken the Power Rangers so lightly." Stingerella stated

"I think it's rather funny. A centipede has one hundred legs. He should have used a few of them to run away." Gakkolaughs.

"You shouldn't mock a brother warrior, Gakko." Naja scolded

"What? Is that sympathy I hear? Rantipede had his chance and he lost. If it was me…" Gakkoplaces a hand on Today's head "we'd be celebrating a great victory right now."

"I'm sure we would." Toady replied.

Camille then materializes behind Toady, scaring Gakko- she'd blended in with the scenery to listen in on them.

"Well. Thanks for volunteering." the four line up, and Gakko kneels "Since you want it, you've got it. The Rangers are all yours."

"Thank you!" Gakkotransforms into his monster form "I am grateful for this chance to show my superior abilities."

He goes over to a wall and walks straight up it as he speaks.

"I will wreak havoc on the tallest building. And when the Rangers come to the rescue, I will destroy them!" Gakko exclaims

"We'll see… _lizard_." Camille sneers

~~~~~~Jungle Karma~~~~~~

Theo is exiting the kitchen, expertly balancing and spinning two pies on top of sticks. Fran, Casey and Lily watch, impressed.

"Great…it's an Asian Conner." Desiree muttered, as she stacked dishes onto the buffet table.

"Get 'em while they're hot!" Theo, He flips the pizzas and sticks up into the air. The sticks land in a basket, and the pizza plates land neatly in a stack. Theo then swiftly pulls out two wooden boards, catching the pizzas and flinging them to the correct tables before going to cut one of them.

"He's amazing." Casey states.

"That's Theo. When he does something, he does it better than anyone." Lily replies

"Guys, make yourself useful." Theo stated as he grabs a check from the top of the book of checks Fran is holding and delivers it to another customer.

"Thanks for coming to JKP." Theo told a customer.

"Thanks!" Customer replied.

Theotaking a check from another table "Thanks, I hope you enjoyed your meal!"

Theo then bumps Fran out of the way and starts putting money inside the register.

"I wonder how he does it?" Lily asks

"I wonder how he's so good?" Casey adds.

"I wonder if he could teach me?" Fran asks

R.J came up behind them, and Desiree smirked at him "I wonder if he's the only employee I need?" The others look at him, aghast "… I joke! It was a joke."

The Solar Morphers then beep, so Theo shoves the cash and check book into Fran's hands, and the Ranger quartet runs off while R.J. slowly backs into the kitchen, unseen by Fran.

"… Why are they always leaving? Looks like it's just you and me, huh, boss?" Franturns around, seeing that he's gone "… Boss?"

Casey, Lily, Theo and Desiree swings out of the loft on vines,

Next to a busy office building. Gakko is standing on the outside of a window, cackling. The employees then see him and begin to run away, screaming.

"Look at them run from me! They scatter like ants! They know they're about to meet their end! And no one can save them!" Gakko exclaimed

The unmorphed Rangers ran to where Gakko is standing.

"Up there!" Lily points at where Gakko is standing.

"How predictable you are!" Gakkoleaps down to face them "What a joke!"

"Let's Ranger up!" Theo exclaims

"Ready! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

" With the Majestic fire of the Phoenix, Jungle Fury Crimson Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

The Rangers then summon their weapons- Theo has his Tonfa, Lily has her Jungle Bo, and Casey has his Jungle chuks, Desiree has her Jungle sword.

"Come on, bring it, kitties!" Gakko exclaims

"I'm not a cat!" Desiree snarled

He engages the Rangers in battle. He knocks Theo to the ground, then dispatches Casey and Lily with one blow, before fighting.

"Come on!" Gakko exclaims.

"With the Spirit of the Tiger! Junglechuks!" Casey exclaims.

Casey swings them to charge them up before aiming a finishing blast at Gakko, who dodges it by leaping out of the way. He then leaps onto the side of a building, sticking to it with his feet.

"Come up here, kitties!" Gakko challenged

"Come and fight on the ground! Coward!" Casey shouts

Gakko asks "What's the matter? Did you lose your roar? You may be able to fight on the ground, Rangers, but on the side of a building, that's where real warriors battle!"

"What?" Lily asks

"I wish I had Super Dino Mode." Desiree complained under her breathe.

"Fine! I'll come to you!" Casey exclaims, he leaps into the air, wielding his Junglechuks, but Gakko kicks him in the chest and sends him crashing back down.

Lilyshouts "Casey!" Lily, Desiree and Theo run up to him. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little sore. How can we fight him up there?" Casey asks

"Now, pay close attention. Geckos have an uncanny ability to stick to anything they walk on!" Gakko explained.

"If you wanna fight up there? Tell you what, I'll bring it on!" Theo exclaimed

He leap up, wielding Tonfa but they suffers the same fate as Casey.

"Not even close!" Gakko laughs

Theo clings desperately to a tiny window ledge, as Gakko draws a shuriken weapon.

"Apparently, you have no stick-to-itness. Here, catch!" Gakko exclaims.

He throws the shuriken, which slams into Theo and sends him flying backward.

"Theo!" Lily and Casey run up to them "Are you alright?"

"I thought Cats were supposed to land on their feet?" Desiree asks,

"I'm clearly superior. You're lucky, Rangers!" Gakko turns and begins to walk up the side of the building. "Cause us no more problems, or I'll return and show you no mercy! Bye-bye!"

"Another day, Gakko!" Caseyshoutsas Theo slumps down, depressed "Good try, Theo. You almost got him."

"No. He made a fool of me!" Theo exclaims then walks away

"What?" Casey asks

"Theo…" Lily whispers

Casey and Lily looking at each other, surprise.

"That's not good." Desiree states,

~~~Jungle Karma Pizza~~~,

Theo is sitting in a corner booth of the dining room in his work uniform, sulking and playing with the cheese on a piece of pizza.

"Hey! What's up with Theo? Theo ordered that pizza an hour ago and he still hasn't even taken a bite." asks Lily

Lily then comes up and slides into the booth, while Casey goes up to the jukebox nearby and watches.

"What's up, Theo? You wanna do something, have some fun, go for a-" Lily asks.

Theo snappily "Go. Away."

Lily stares at him for a moment, then purses her lips, gets up and leaves. Casey switches places with her.

"Hey. You know, Lily drives me crazy sometimes, always trying to be so peppy…and Desiree is so secretive it gets on my nerves" Lily looks shocked, while Desiree just rolls her eyes "Oh, by the way, can you show me how to spin pies like you were doing before?" Casey asks,

"No." Theo answers

Lilycomes up to the table "Snap out of it, T. If R.J. finds out you've just been sitting here all day, he could fire you!"

"Good. Fire me, please." Theo replied

"Look. I'm just the new guy here, and I may not have the right to say this, but you lost a fight. _We_ lost a fight, it's not a big thing, you can't just fold your tent and go home." Casey stated.

"You're right. You don't have any right. And yeah- I _can_ fold my tent and go home. Just watch me." Theo replies, He gets up and walks off. Lily takes his place in his seat with a sigh.

"That went well." Casey stated to Lily.

~~~~In Dai Shi's temple~~~~~

Stingerella is entering Gakko's quarters. Gakko himself is hanging upside-down.

"Gakko. Dai Shi is angry! You did nothing with the Rangers!" Stingerella exclaims

"Nonsense. I made fools of them!" Gakko replies

"And what good does that do? They're still around! They can still cause Dai Shi problems!" Stingerella asks

"This is my fight! I will do it my way! Tell Dai Shi-" Gakko starts but Dai Shi isentering doorway with Camille by his side

"Tell Dai Shi _what_?" growls Dai Shi

Gakko lands on the floor right-side up, and he and Stingerella both turn, salute, and bow to Dai Shi.

"That the Rangers will be destroyed the next time we meet!" Gakko finishes what he was about to stay before Dai Shi came

"Good. Because the alternative is using your skin for a new pair of boots." Camille giggles then Dai Shi turns to her "Yours too."

Camille throws up her hands "I didn't do anything!"

Dai Shi growls before leaving "Exactly." Camille leaves too following after her Dai Shi

"Told you he was mad." Stingerella taunts

Gakko shoves past her and stalks out of the room, making her cackle.

~~~~Back at Jungle Karma Pizza~~~~

Desiree walked into the loft and witnessed R.J is pulling his sleeves and his jeans up, while music plays and a spotlight shines on him. He then snaps his fingers a few times and begins to dance, including standing in front of a fan so that his hair blows back. He then leaps into the air, turns, and lands, before noticing Theo. He is now in his Ranger uniform and sitting at the top of the stairs, balanced cross-legged on top of a purple exercise ball. He still looks pouty. R.J. claps his hands, making the lights go off and the music die.

"Theo?" RJ asks, which Theo ignores him, so he starts to walk up to him "Theo." R.Jwaves his arms "Theo?"

RJ gently taps the exercise ball with his foot, making Theo overbalance and fall into a pile of beanbag chairs nearby.

"I pay you for working, right?" RJ asks

"Yep." Theo answers.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" R.J asks again, Desiree came up beside him.

Theogetting up "Yep."

"Are you… _going_ to work?" R.J asks again.

"Why bother? You can get someone better." Theo asks

"Possibly! But right now I've got you." R.Jreplied

"Yeah. Too bad for you. …I got beat in that fight." Theo stated.

"Yes you two did. Beat pretty badly. I saw it on all 5 screens- it was ugly! Recorded it, played it back, it was still ugly." R.J laughs, then his face falls when he sees Theo "…You're not gonna let that stop you, are you?"

"Yep." Theo answers

"I see… R.Jsnaps his fingers "Alright! Come on you, Desiree, you too since you're here. we're going on a road trip. Help me with my chair."

"Your chair?" Desiree and Theo glanced at each other, then went along and helped with the green chair.

~~~In the city~~~

"We will terrorize the humans. Sooner or later the Power Rangers will make their feeble attempt to save the day." Gakko explains

"How about now?" Casey asks as he and Lily running into the street.

"Oh, too bad. Huh. Only two." Camille states "But that'll do. Get them!"

~~~~in a forest~~~

The Jungle Karma Jeep is parked in the background, and R.J. is lounging in his chair, holding a walkie-talkie in one hand and a transparent can of some liquid the other.

Desiree sat on a tree branch watching Theo.

"R.J! It's Casey! Where's Theo and Desiree?" asks Casey,

"They're with me." R.J answered.

Casey over walkie-talkie "Good! Lily and I are engaged in a battle with the Rinshi and Gakko! Camille's here too."

"Well- fight on, my man!" R.J exclaimed,

"But we need Them!" Casey shouted

"You do not need them. You may _want_ them. R.J stated

R.J is sitting next to a large slingshot on his right side, an open cooler filled with oranges and bowls of snacks plus a purple picnic blanket and another closed cooler on his left.

"FINE! We want them!" Casey exclaimed.

"Sorry, not possible. Theo is occupied at the moment and Desiree's helping me." R.J turns the talkie off, cutting off Casey's protests "How're you doing?"

"Oh, just great. Can I come down now?" Theorepliedsarcastically, he was climbing a rope.

"Not until you get to the top." R.J answered.

"Was that Casey and Lily? Are they in trouble?" Theo asks

R.J getting up "Big trouble. But what good are you? You lost your confidence in that last fight."

"I can try." Theo replied

"Trying without confidence is called 'dumb luck'. Now, get up there- then we'll consider you joining them." Desiree states,

"How is this even here?" Theo asks,

"That's my doing." Desiree answers, "We're close to my original school."

The Fire Ninja Academy was located between Ocean Bluff and Blue Bay Harbor.

~~~Back at Rinshi fight~~~~

The Rinshi are now getting more easily tossed around by Casey and Lily. They give each other high-fives.

"Well done, Rangers." Gakko states

"Yeah!" Casey & Lily agreed in unison

"That should have tired you nicely. Now for the real battle to begin!" Gakko exclaimed.

"This is not a good day." Casey stated

Back in the forest, Theo has finally scaled the rope and is now standing on a wooden platform. A log connects it to another tree.

"There. I made it." Theo stated

"Great. Now walk across." R.J order

"Walk across?" Theo repeats.

"I'll be in my chair." R.J replies

Theo begins to walk across the log, but it is very unstable and wobbly. He begins to lose his balance and gyrates his arms.

"Theo, I can do this with my eyes closed." Desiree states, '_And __juggling__ fireballs that Sensai Hikari threw at me._' she added silently.

Back downtown, Casey and Lily are trying to take on Gakko while unmorphed. They are quite understandably having some difficulty. Camille then enters the fray, holding both off single-handedly.

In the forest, R.J. is acting nonchalant, humming and not even paying attention to Theo's progress. The slingshot next to him now appears to be loaded. Theo nearly stumbles and grabs onto a nearby rope.

"There. I made it. Are you happy?" Theo asks

"Most of the time! But not quite yet. Incoming!" R.J answered, He releases the slingshot, sending six oranges flying.

Theo manages to catch all six of them and begins to juggle.

"This is ridiculous!" Theo exclaims.

R.J. resumes humming to himself as Theo balances precariously on the log in the background, juggling oranges,

R.J is still sitting in his chair and ignoring a juggling and balancing Theo.

"I can't do this!" Theo, he exclaims then gathers all three oranges under his arm and leans against the rope again. R.J. takes off his sunglasses, gets up, and walks to stand below him and look up at him.

"Theo, Two days ago, before ya lost the fight to Gakko, you had all the confidence in the world! You could fight with the best of them. You had strength, balance and control. You could do anything you wanted, because ya had confidence." RJ explains,

Theo sits down "I was beaten."

"So what? We all lose at some point in our lives." Desiree states, "I should know" she then sighed as she felt something Sensai _Watanabe_ would say building up within her. "Theo, listen. What makes great warriors is not winning every fight; it's what we do with ourselves when we lose. You had what it takes before that loss, and you still do, you just don't know where to look for it. Here's a hint- it's not a thing, it's a state of mind."

"What if I can't find it again?" Theo asks

"What if you can? Your choice. Confidence is a state of mind. Choose it! I have all day- Lily and Casey… they may not." R.J asks,

Theo pulls himself back up into a standing position, standing steady on the log, and juggles the oranges before flipping down to the ground, catching two of them, and kicking the third up. R.J. grabs it and looks at it, and the three smiles at each other and nod.

Back downtown, Casey and Lily are still getting a beating. They are knocked to the ground as Gakko cackles.

"I'm getting tired of this." Lily states

"Me, too." Casey agrees

The two of them take out their morphers, put them on, and activate them.

"Ready! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!

The two dash into battle.

"Allow me." Gakko suggests, he dashes to meet them, and Camille smirks before walking away. Gakko still manages to hold off both Rangers quite easily, even when Lily grabs his arm and Casey is able to kick and punch him.

"Catch me if you can, kitties!" Gakko exclaims,

As before, he leaps up very high and sticks to the side of the same building he did the first time. Casey and Lily stand below, frustrated. Desiree runs up behind them,

"Come down and fight like a monster!" Casey shouts

"_You_ come _here!_ And where's the blue kitty?" Gakko asks

Theo is hanging off the roof "Right here, Gakko!"

"I see you need another lesson about fighting on my turf! Do your best!" Gakko states

Theo somehow rolls down the side of the building and clings to it.

"That's nothing! You just got lucky!" Gakko exclaims

Gakko runs at the blue ranger, but Theo again manages to ignore the pull of gravity and the fact that he really has nothing to cling to and avoid the attack.

"Looks like Theo's back!" Lily exclaims

"Yeah!" Casey agrees again

Ranger and monster continue to grapple.

"Way to go, Theo!" Casey cheers

"He's done it! Theo's gotten his game back." Lily stats

"Come on, Theo; show him what you've got!" Casey shouted

"You got it!" Theo replies

"Yes, show me! There is no way to beat me up here. This is my world!" Gakko exclaims

"That's where you're wrong. Your world or my world, you're history!" Theo states

"Let's go." Was all that Gakko said.

Theo leaps over his head and kicks him, then clings to the top.

"Up here!" Theo exclaims

He then does a series of flips and runs, too fast for the eye to see, striking Gakko multiple times as he passes him, and somehow not once falling down.

"Look at Theo go! That's it, buddy!" Casey exclaims

"Alright, Theo, you're back!" Lily exclaims

The Jaguar continues to defy gravity and strike the monster, knocking him flat on his face and clinging to the top of the building to rest.

"Gakko. You beat me before because I didn't have confidence in myself. Well, I do now!" Theo explains

"This is impossible. This is my domain, my specialty!" Gakko

"Enough playing. I'm going to finish this!" Theo states

He runs straight down the side of the building, right at the monster. Gravity finally decides to take effect as the two fall down toward the ground, Theo punching the monster repeatedly, before leaping up and kicking him hard in the chest, sending him into the concrete.

"That should take the fight out of him." Theo joins the others

"You were great, Theo!" Lily exclaims

"'Great' isn't the word for it. You were awesome!" Casey agrees

"Oh, yeah." Lily replies

"Thanks, guys." Theo stated

"That does it! Now I'm mad! I'll get you, Blue Ranger, and your little friends too!" Gakko draws two shuriken

Desiree jumps in front of Theo, with her sword out and ready "We'll see about that!" she easily blocks the shuriken as they're thrown "I've got all of your tricks!"

The two charge at each other and fight one-on-one once more,

Desiree strikes the monster in the knee a few times to bring him down, and then flips him over.

"Had enough?" Desiree asks

"Had enough? HAD ENOUGH? I'm just getting started with you!" Gakko exclaims

"Mind if we play, too?" Lily asks

"All are welcome!" Gakko answers

He grows to the standard giant monster size in a cloud of purple energy.

The Rangers summon their Zords.

A male wearing a crimson shirt and black jeans arrived in the city, just in time to witness the phoenix zord becoming a megazord with three zords. "It can't be...She couldn't have..."

"Animal Spirits unite as one! Jungle Pride Megazord!" Rangers shouted

"Give it your best shot, Rangers." Gakko states

Down on the ground, Camille is watching. Flit appears from nowhere and buzzes around her.

"This time, they're going down." Camille states

"Hmm. Care to place a wager on that?" Flit asks

The Megazord poses, then charges at Gakko, swinging its fists; he manages to dodge every blow.

"Here I am!" Gakko states

"It's like he's dancing his way out of trouble! Gakko is floating like a butterfly, but can he sting like a bee?"

"Man, he's fast." Casey states

"The Rangers! A big swing! And a miss."

"You missed me!" Gakko taunted

He rolls out of the way as the Megazord continues to miss with its flailing punches and kicks. As Flit speaks, however, it manages to grab onto the monster.

"It looks like Gakko is far superior to the- wait! The tide is turning! It looks as if the Rangers are getting the upper hand! The right hand, to be exact."

"We've got him." Casey states

The Megazord, and the Rangers inside, then fall to the ground and are shocked as Gakko's arm suddenly comes off! It tries to strangle the Megazord.

"Here! Let me give you a hand! And I'll give myself another arm as well." Gakko states then regenerates his lost limb.

Flit giving a play by play again "You've gotta hand it to Gakko! He has the Rangers beat! Was the young fly so wrong in his predictions with the evil, ugly chameleon?" he turns to Camille "Uh, no offense."

"None taken. But I would squash you if I wasn't so pleased with this massacre!" Camille replies

Gakko leaps into the air, then flips behind the Rangers; the Megazord is still getting strangled by Gakko's old arm. Inside, the Rangers are straining.

"Surprise, Rangers! I'm behind you!" Gakko exclaims

"Do something!" Casey orders

"I can't!" Lily answers

"Same here!" Desiree seconds

"I can!" Theo states, he concentrates hard before the Megazord quite impressively does a backward kick to Gakko's chest, sending him flying.

"Looks like the Rangers are armed… and dangerous!"

"Why won't they lose?!" Gakko asks

"Spin attack!" The Rangers shout

The Pride charges at Gakko, arms held out and spinning fast and strikes him multiple blows. Gakko, defeated, briefly turns into stone before exploding in a shower of dirt. The Megazord poses victoriously.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!"

Back on the ground.

Flit chuckles "Camille, what a devastating loss! You must feel awful. And despite my sensitivity to your grief, pay up!"

"Gladly." Camille replies as She slaps Flit.

~~~~~~~Dai Shi's temple, Dai Shi's throne room~~~~

Naja, Stingerella and Toady stand with their backs to his throne, as the villain himself stalks between Toady and Stingerella, furious.

Dai Shi scolds his warriors "I have never witnessed such WEAKNESS!" Toady flinches "Not one of you steps forward and carries out my wishes. I don't know why I don't take care of you myself and spare the Rangers the trouble!"

"Fine with me." Camille agrees, but Dai Shi turns to her.

"SILENCE! You are within an inch of getting exterminated yourself." Dai Shi shouts

Aghast, Camille watches him go.

~~~JKP~~~

Theo is tossing pizza dough into the air. He is watched by R.J., Casey, Lily, Desiree, and Fran, who all seem impressed.

"Looks like he's back to being Theo." Fran states

"Confident…" Lily begins

"Self-assured…" Casey adds

"Working." R.J finishes

Theo flips up the crusts, catching one, and briefly being puzzled when the other one doesn't come down… before it splats on his face. He peels it off and smiles sheepishly at the others. "You forgot, only human."

The door dinged, as someone walked in.

Desiree turned and smiled, "Sorry we're..." she then noticed who walked in. "I'm in trouble...Hi Hunter."


	7. Ch 7 Desiree's past revealed

Hunter crossed his arms, as he glared at Desiree.

"Anything you want to share with the group?" RJ asks

"Hunter meet my co-workers, Casey, Lily, Theo and Fran, and my boss RJ." Desiree introduced "Everyone meet my boyfriend Hunter."

"Can speak with you in private?" Hunter asks

Desiree nods as she grabbed Hunter's hand and dragged him through the kitchen and to the loft.

"What is with you and your family being Rangers when the rest of us retire and stay that way?" Hunter asks

"Not so loud, I don't think Silver Hills heard you!" Desiree answers, "You think I wanted this for the third time, I was drafted."

"If I believe that you'll tell me another one right?" Hunter asks

Desiree rolled her eyes at him "Yeah, I got one more, Once I'm through with this, the only way I'm going into town again is for pop tarts and shoe laces!"

"So mind explaining this?" Hunter asks waving his hand at around the loft.

"I live, work and train here." Desiree replies

Hunter raised an eyebrow at the practice mat. "Spar?"

Desiree smiled "I thought you never ask!"

the two then pulled off their street clothes revealing their ninja outfits.

They went over to the practice mat and began to fight.

RJ, Casey, Theo, and Lily came into the loft and stopped as they witnessed the two sparing.

"She was holding back on us!" Casey exclaims

"What is she? And who really is her boyfriend?" Theo asks

Hunter managed to pin Desiree, and then looked up. "Hey"

Desiree followed Hunter's gaze, "If you think that's awesome, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Power of Fire!" Desiree exclaims as her skin burst into flames and Hunter jump back and started to pat down his sleeve.

"No fair" Hunter complained

Desiree stuck her tongue out at him, as she released the flames and her skin became whole once more.

"Explain dudette." RJ states

"There's a good reason, I know more about this line a work then I should." Desiree replies

"She was a Power Ranger twice before." Hunter states,

"Along with you, tall, dark and brooding." Desiree pointed out, "But he's right."

"So how did you know Desiree was here?" Casey asks

"Three guesses and the first two don't count." Hunter answers

"Angelica," Desiree replies, "I should have known."

Hunter glanced at Desiree, "We're getting the whole team back together for the wedding."

"plus two." Desiree adds

Hunter, Desiree and the others went and got chairs to sit on.

"So how did you two meet?" Lily asks

"If you're thinking of a whirlwind romance then think again" Desiree answers, "we've met when he and his brother tried to destroy me and my original team. Ninja Storm."

"Do what?!" Casey asks

Hunter shrugged, "Happens to the best of the teams"

"they had a misunderstanding, but it cleared up." Desiree commented

"So how did you end up together?" RJ asks

Hunter and Desiree looked at each other, "Choobo."

Desiree explained about the island and the results and the love potion incident. Then how they decided to be together.

"So where's Aya?" Hunter asks

As joyous cry answered him as the phoenix launched herself from the rafter, she was perched on at him. :_Hunter!_:

The four looked up in fright as the bird looked at them from Hunter's shoulder.

"Aya, I need to ask you a personal question." Hunter states,

Desiree looked confused why was her boyfriend asking her mother such a thing...

Aya tilted her head as she used her telepathic ability to allow Hunter to ask his question without having to ask aloud. Her eyes widen at the question but she gave her consent, she would love to see both her daughters happy.

"What is going on?" Desiree asks,

Hunter smiled and pulled out a velvet box from the pocket of his uniform.

Desiree's eyes widen.

"You know I'm not that romantic. But I rather have witnesses to prove myself." Hunter states as he knelt to one knee. "Desiree Oliver...Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"YES!" Desiree shouted as she hugged Hunter and knocking him over.

:Finally!: Angelica's mental voice came through in Desiree's mind,

:Shut up!: Desiree growled back.


	8. Angelica's plea for help,

Hunter watched in fascination as Desiree tossed dough into the air and caught it. He decided to stay and spend some time with his now fiancée. He found that he liked watching Desiree's tone arms, handling the pizza dough as she would have handled Kelzaks or Tyrannodrones. She placed the pizza dough on the pan and left it.

"That's hot" Hunter's breathe tickled Desiree's neck, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

"Thanks, I guess..." Desiree replies, she had her engagement ring on a chain that held the part of the heart shaped necklace that she and Angelica wore. She stiffen at the mental contact of her sister.

:_Twin-mine, you busy to talk for a second or two?_: Angelica asks, her mind-voice sounded sheepish.

:_Yeah, I just have Hunter here trying to make a move._: Desiree replies, :_What's up?_:

:_I was hoping you would consent to singing at my and Cam's wedding._: Angelica answers

:_Depends on the song?_: Desiree asks,

:_Anything really_: Angelica replies

:_Fine._: Desiree relents, :_When do you want us there?_:

:_Well I need HELP with just about everything! Marah and Kapri are fighting over me and the plans!_: Angelica screeched

Desiree gritted her teeth at the thought of Marah and Kapri planning her sister's wedding. :_Give me about three seconds and I'll be there_: she cut the connection and spun on her heel. Heading to the stairs

"What's going on?" Hunter asks

"My sister needs me." Desiree answers

RJ was surprised by the appearance of Desiree coming into the loft. "What's the rush, dudette?"

"Leaving." Desiree answers as she headed over to her side of the loft.

RJ stood up from his chair "What?"

"Family comes first in my book. No matter the team." Desiree replies, "My sister needs help planning her wedding."

"Okay, well...uh..." RJ replies

Desiree looked back, "Those three can handle Camille and her army. But I promised that I would be there. You would jump at the chance to help one of your fellow Masters."

"Go." RJ replies, knowing she was right.

Desiree finished packing and left with Aya taking flight and going through the tunnel. While Desiree left with Hunter tagging behind through the parlor.

"Where you going?" Fran asks

"Blue Bay Harbor if you must know. My sister just paged me a 911, she needs me." Desiree answers. She and Hunter left after ducking around backwards, they ninja streaked to Blue Bay Harbor.

~~~Wind Ninja~~~

Hunter and Desiree stop dead as they seen the place...the grounds was in total chaos

"Marah" Desiree began

"Kapri" Hunter finished. "Remind me to hire someone other then family to plan our own wedding"

"Ditto." Desiree replies.


	9. Ch 9 Angelica's wedding pt 1

"No, No and for the last time no!" Desiree shouted "Angelica is allergic to tulips! Get rid of them!" she turned to the air ninjas that she had under her command for this wedding, "Honestly, just because your element air, doesn't mean you can be up in the clouds!" she sighed, "Don't you have any vision?"

Marah and Kapri ran up and looked at Desiree with puppy eyes

"No." Desiree answers before the two alien sisters hugged her on either side

"Please Desiree! We want to help." Kapri states

"Not if Lothor himself came and demanded it." Desiree replies, she heated up her body and the two jump back.

"You're so mean! You're family in eighteen hours!" Marah exclaims

Desiree groaned, "Now I feel sorry for Lothor. I can't believe I said that."

A whistle sounded as the three looked over at Kreel in human form.

"You two, Shane wants you." Kreel states, with a stern expression.

The two alien sisters ran off to find the air sensai.

"That better?" Kreel asks

Desiree nods, "Does Shane really want them?"

"Nope, Shane's not even here. They're going to be looking for awhile." Kreel answers, as he walked over to Desiree, "Now give me a proper greeting,"

Desiree went over and hugged her father, then looked up at him. "Better?"

"Yes," Kreel answers before his keen eyes noticed something on Desiree's ring finger. "Desiree Oliver, do you have something to tell me?"

"I'mengagedtoHunter." Desiree answers in one breathe.

"Pardon?" Kreel asks, "I thought you said you were in engaged?"

Desiree just nods, "Mom gave her blessing."

"Where is he?" Kreel asks

Desiree shrugged "Last I seen him the guys were regrouping to avoid being put to work."

Kreel gave a predator like grin before leaving.

"I want him in one piece!" Desiree exclaims before turning back toward the ninjas. "No the archway doesn't go there!" she went rushing off to stop the two ninjas carrying the archway.

~~~with Angelica~~~

Angelica stared out the window of the academy as Desiree was issuing orders around. She twirled around to look at her dress that was waiting for her to put on, "This day is going to be perfect, the day I've dreamed of since I was small." she sang under her breathe, she had recently babysat for Jason and his daughter just had to watch My Little Pony when it was the canterlot wedding so she had the song stuck in her head.

"Singing a children's song?" Aya asks as she walked into the room,

"It fits, Desiree is going to make this my perfect day." Angelica answers, "She's seen my dream wedding in her head long enough to know what I want." she went back to the window.

"So why aren't you down there with her?" Aya asks,

"I'm hiding." Angelica answers

Aya raised an eyebrow, "Hiding from who?"

"Marah and Kapri." Angelica answers, "I love them as family already but they are still annoying as ever!"

"You got a bigger problem then those two." Aya comments

"Really?" Angelica asks,

"You have two fathers, my dear." Aya reminded the bride.

Angelica's eyes widen at that. She forgotten that part.

"Some of your other guests have just arrived." Aya observed

Angelica peered out the window and a smile broke out across her face, the former Dino Rangers had showed up.

"Go down there, you mad woman." Aya laughed as she had to move out of the way to avoid the blur of white.

"Help Me!" a male voice shouted as a crimson blur shot past followed by Kreel.

"Oh not again." Aya states, as she left the room intend on stopping her mate from killing her other future son-in-law.

~~~normal~~~

Desiree smirked as her best friends show up, she put Ethan, Conner and Trent to work since she couldn't find her other friends. Kira had found some musicians among the ninjas and sent to work with them.

"Where do you want this, boss?" Conner asks as he and Trent were carrying a bench.

"Over there." Desiree answers as she pointed. With the former Dinos things were beginning to come together.

"Where do you want us?" a voice she didn't recognize asks

Desiree turned and seen the whole staff and students of the Ice Ninja Academy standing before her.

"Out of our way!" shouted an angry voice.

"Who is that?" Desiree asks herself, the ice ninjas parted as the fire ninjas came into the grounds. "Great, just want I need rival schools."

"Need some help?" Angelica asks, as she wrapped her arms around her twin's shoulders

"What did you do?" Desiree questions, "You know our respective schools still don't get along."

Angelica smiled sweetly. "You haven't seen anything yet." her voice turned deadly "Ice Ninjas, Front and Center!"

Desiree stared in open amazement as her sweet and somewhat timid sister turned into well..her!

Angelica stared at her students and staff, "Any of you start a fight, you will be kicked out of the Academy. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, Sensai!" the ice ninjas answered

Angelica turned to Desiree. "There the ice ninjas won't be trouble, Sister."

the collective ninjas gasped

"Get used to getting along." Sensai Hikari states, as she walked past her students and the ice ninjas. "Since Desiree is going to be my replacement, there will no longer be a rivalry between our schools."

Hikari put her hands on both twins' shoulders, "These two are prime examples of how our schools should get along, they worked together when they were rangers, and they earned highest marks as students to earn their titles. All of you will try to emulate them."

"Now all of you get to work," Desiree barked, "Ice Ninjas go with the water ninjas, they will need your help with the ice statues." she then looked at her own elemental ninjas, "Fire ninjas, go make yourselves useful." she then turned to Angelica, "And you go take a nap."

"Yes, Sensai Sister." Angelica answers before leaving.

Desiree then went back to work.


	10. Angelica's wedding pt 2

Desiree held her phone to her ear and shouted orders out, "Tommy, where are you?"

"Waiting for mom to pick out shoes, I promise we're get there at least to Blue Bay Harbor." Tommy replies.

"You got two hours or else Kreel is going to walk Angel down the aisle." Desiree replies, then hung up. "My adoptive parents are going to turn me prematurely gray. If the ninjas don't beat them to it."

Desiree placed two figures to her mouth and whistled loudly, "Get Ready! Fire Ninjas, help the water ninjas heat enough water for everyone to get a good wash up before this wedding."

she walked off to get ready herself.

~~~inside~~~

Angelica was hyperventilating by the time that her twin entered the room, "I can't do this,"

Desiree grabbed her twin's shoulders, "Cam is down there waiting for you, just think about him with blocking me out if you don't mind."

"Cam, right" Angelica replies, and takes a deep breathe and exhales ice crystals.

"Can you hold yourself together long enough for me to get ready?" Desiree asks,

Angelica nodded not trusting her voice.

"Just think of your honeymoon." Desiree giggled, "Don't make me an Aunt while the world is in danger again."

Angelica smiled and wrinkled her nose at her sister,

Desiree grinned and left the room.

Angelica looked into the mirror and saw herself wearing beautiful white dress, that was princess cut. It really made her look like an Ice Princess,

"Only for you and Hunter will I ever wear a dress." Desiree growled out, "I look like a girl!"

"You are a girl well woman," Angelica replies as her sister step out and spun around to get have a good look. "I like the flames, they go well."

"Thanks," Desiree replies,

"Alan! In here, I found them." Miranda's voice sounded

"Mom" the twins greeted together

"You two look so lovely." Miranda gushed

"Thanks." the twins replies,

"Angelica, we got you something old besides your mother," Alan states

"Hey!" Miranda exclaims, smacking her husband in the chest. "This was Grandma Oliver's"

Miranda handed over a sliver hair clip, with ice-blue stones that wove around ruby's

"Mom, I don't know what to say." Angelica replies,

Kreel walked into the room, and was going to back out when he saw his offspring with the people who raised them as their own.

Desiree raised an eyebrow then sent a wordless message to Angelica, who looked at Kreel and seen that he was looking upset. "Dad." but she walked passed Alan who was confused.

Kreel almost panicked, :_You didn't tell them about Aya and I being your biological parents?_:

"I wanted them to meet you and Aya as humanoids first." Angelica whispers,

"Who is that?" Miranda asks,

"Mom meet Kreel, our biological father." Desiree answers, "You already met Aya in her phoenix form. She's really our biological mother."

"We'll talk about this later, we have a wedding to get under way." Alan states, as he looked this Kreel person up and down.

"Aya sent me, we're almost ready. After we had to find extra space to put a few guests." Kreel explains,

"How many?" Desiree asks,

"A Pack of them." Kreel replies,

Desiree's eyes widen at the meaning behind that, it meant magically endowed wolves have shown up. "mom, you need to get downstairs,"

"Right," Miranda replies as she left.

"I want both of my dads to give me away to Cam." Angelica requested, "it's only fair."

The music started playing,

Desiree smirked as she gracefully made her way down the stairs to where her place was as Maid of Honor. Marah and Kapri followed as bridesmaids. Everyone turned at once to witness two people walking with Angelica.

Hunter looked at Desiree as he was one of the groomsmen, she just shook her head.

The ninja master/priest "We are gathered here to join together this man and this woman."

the wedding went on and finally Angelica and Cam were joined together as one.

Desiree sent a signal behind her back to the ice, air, and fire ninjas to work together,

The Ice ninjas used their elements to form large ice crystals then the air ninjas would send them flying and the fire ninjas would use their power to break them apart and that set off a rainbow effect. To which the crowd gasped at.

Desiree smiled at the sight, this is what she hoped that she and the others would bring to their own Academies one day,


	11. Ch 11 After party

Desiree slumped against her chair as the wedding and reception was over and done with, the ninjas had dispersed and some even began to talk to others seeing as the schools were closed to celebrate the union of the Wind and Ice Academies. Angelica and Cam were off to their honeymoon, and she was happily blocked because she didn't want to be a third wheel in that part of today.

"You seem tired."

Desiree forced her eyes open and blinked when she realized who had spoken Sensai Hikari. "What gave you that idea?"

"Only that you put together a wedding that should have taken months." Hikari answered, "So what's going on with Master Mao and your training?"

Desiree looked down at the ground. "Master Mao is no longer apart of the physical world." she stood up and didn't look her former Sensai in the eye, "Thanks to you, I'm on a team of misfits again, who wouldn't know how to get along. If i tied them in a bundle."

"Dai Shi escaped?" Hikari gasped

Desiree spun and stared in disblief at Hikari "How do you know about Dai Shi?"

"The question you should have asked is how do I know about the Pài Zhuǎ." Hikari answers, then pulls up her sleeve to reveal the Order tatoo.

Desiree didn't know how to process this bit of information,

"I'll let you know what my spirit is when you really need me, but that is for another day." Hikari states, then sat down besides her heir to the Fire Academy. She wanted to cry, she wanted to vent. "Master Mao was my year-mate when I entered into the order, we were close almost as siblings. So close in fact that I named him, my son's godfather. How did he pass?"

Desiree explained about the Forbidden room and Jarrod being overtaken by Dai Shi.

Hikari looked up, "I think you got more explaining to do, and I have a few students to stop from getting into a massive fight, we'll talk again soon."

Desiree followed Hikari's gaze and saw her parents coming her way, both sets.

"No need to explain about everything," Aya states, "I've already taken care of that."

"Thanks, because I want to go to bed then back to Ocean Bluff." Desiree replies,

"She's what?!" Kira yelled as yellow sound waves appeared,

Desiree stood up and turned to leave,

"Get back here!" Shane shouted as the former Ninja and Dino rangers just found out that Desiree was back in action. "We got to talk about this!"

"Mom, Dad. I'll call you later. But i got to fly." Desiree states and ran for her life.

DarkPriestess66: I'm sorry it's so short. But i couldn't think of anything else.


End file.
